The Wonder of You
by Phoenix710
Summary: This story is a tribute to the unreleased 2nd season of Road Rovers, and takes place around Xmas. Hunter and Colleen admit their love for each other, and Hunter proposes. Colleen quickly accepts, and they plan their wedding. Cowritten with Merigirl.
1. A proposal from the heart

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** Hunter and Colleen finally admit how they feel about each other, and Hunter then proposes to her. Exile then overhears them talking about how they want their wedding set up. The two of them decide that they want to hold it on the beach at Headquarters, with everyone there. Meanwhile, Parvo and Groomer are in the middle of cooking up another evil scheme. What are they up to this time, and will Hunter and Colleen be able to be together at last? This story is set right at the end of the never-released Christmas special episode that Tom Ruegger planned on bringing out back in 1996, as a start to a planned second season.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Bros. The song that Hunter will sing for Colleen in this chapter, 'The Wonder of You', was sung by the late Elvis Presley.**

**Chapter One: A Proposal from the hear**t

It was Christmas Eve at Road Rover HQ, and the team had just returned from stopping another one of Parvo's evil plans. He had been trying to steal a new aircraft-mounted laser weapon that had been developed by the Air Force, but the Rovers had sent him packing, as always. Now, Hunter was sitting on the sofa in the living room, and Colleen, the beautiful female Collie that was not only the team's second in command, but also his best friend, was sitting right next to him, having a warm cup of Earl Grey tea, as he was having a glass of milk. He had loved her ever since the day they'd met, but he'd been too shy to let her know. He wanted to put a stop to that, so he cleared his throat, and said, "Colleen, there's something I want to tell you." She turned to look at him, and said, "What is it, Huntie?" He put his glass down, and said, "Colleen, from the day I met you, I've always felt as though I wanted to be more than friends with you, but I never really knew how to express my feelings, until now." She said, "Huntie, please…tell me. You're my best friend, so I'll listen to whatever it is that's on your mind." He smiled, then replied, "Colleen, I never thought I'd meet someone like you, not ever in a million years. You've got the perfect mix of grace, beauty, and, most of all, a golden heart. There's nobody else that I can think of, that I'd want to spend Christmas, or any time with. Colleen, I love you. In fact, I've loved you from the day we first met, but I was just too shy to admit it, since I've never had a girlfriend before." Colleen's heart skipped a beat…this handsome, caring, and wonderful dog that she'd been so deeply in love with for so long, had just told her that he felt the same way for her. She pulled him into a warm, passionate hug, and said, "I love you too, Huntie. I just can't believe that you've never had a girlfriend before. I mean…you're abso-bloomin'-lutely incredible. You're sweet, kind-hearted, funny, loyal, honest, and you're always there when one of us needs someone to talk to, or just needs a friend to help them through the hard times." He answered, "Colleen, as you know, I was born out in Wyoming, on a farm, and I rarely EVER saw any other dogs, aside from my mother, and that was only for the first eight weeks of my life. The farmer took me from her then, and sold me to some other family. Eventually, they moved to California, and I was left all alone to wander the streets. I spent the better part of my life growing up moving from place to place, looking for food. Eventually, I got caught by animal control, and was saved on the evening of my scheduled gassing by The Master calling me. I'm so glad he did, since I'd never have met you if he didn't. I'm sorry if my shyness made you think I didn't return your feelings. I love you, and I will always love you." Her eyes teared up in joy, and she said, "Huntie, I know how you feel, honest. I was born and raised on the streets. My mum and I, we had to fend for ourselves, and it was tough. I quickly learned that I had to be tough, in order to live. My mum died when I was about a year old, and I was left alone. I was so glad when I was 'chosen', since it gave me the chance to have a real family again, and it also allowed me to meet you. I love you too, Huntie." She pulled Hunter close, and kissed him, long and deep. One of his arms went up to the back of her head, and his fingers started gently running through her long, soft hair. His other hand started to gently trace her backbone, while she wrapped both arms around his shoulders. When they finally broke for air, Hunter said, "Colleen, I know that there's definitely nobody else that I want to be with, except for you." He knelt down on one knee, and pulled out a small, square-shaped blue velvet box, with a little red bow on it. She carefully accepted it, pulled off the bow, and opened the box. Within, there was a beautiful white gold ring, with a blue-colored diamond in the shape of a heart. The ring had a necklace to go with it, so it could be worn around the neck, rather than on the finger, since Colleen was constantly using her hands in combat. Hunter said, "Colleen, as long as I've known you, I've always admired you for your bravery, your strength, your loyalty, and your beauty, as well as your golden heart. Will you marry me, Colleen?" She couldn't keep the tears from falling, as she said, "Oh, Huntie…yes! I've been waiting so long for this day! I love you so…" She kissed him again, then he slid the necklace onto her, and fastened the clasp. He then said, Colleen, I'd like to sing a song for you, that I think perfectly goes with how I feel for you. It's called 'The Wonder of You', by Elvis Presley. Hunter placed his Elvis Presley CD into his stereo, and cued up the song.

'_When no-one else can understand me,_

_When everything I do is wrong_

_You give me hope and consolation,_

_You give me strength to carry on…_

_And you're always there to lend a hand_

_In everything I do…_

_That's the wonder…_

_The wonder of you!_

_And when you smile, the world is brighter…_

_You touch my hand, and I'm a king…_

_Your kiss to me is worth a fortune,_

_Your love for me is everything…_

_I guess I'll never know the reason why_

_You love me like you do…_

_That's the wonder…_

_The wonder of you!'_

As soon as Hunter finished singing, Colleen ran towards him, and kissed him with every bit of passion she had. She said, "Oh Huntie…that was so lovely!" He smiled, and replied, "Not as lovely as you, my sweet angel." Hunter and Colleen then sat down on the sofa, and, after chatting with one another for a few minutes, Hunter laid down on the sofa, and Colleen quickly followed suit. They were fast asleep moments later, both of them wrapped warmly in each other's loving embrace.


	2. Wedding Plans for Hunter and Colleen

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, Hunter and Colleen discuss how they want to have their wedding, and Exile overhears them. Hunter makes Colleen a special Christmas breakfast, then they kiss under the mistletoe.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Bros.**

**Chapter Two: Wedding Plans for Hunter and Colleen**

The next morning, Hunter woke with the first bright, warm rays of Christmas sunshine flowing through the windows. He glanced down at Colleen, who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. He just stared as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, which was tousled and messed up due to sleep, her face was a bit flushed, and her cheeks were the tiniest shade of red.  
In other words….she was absolutely beautiful!  
Hunter gazed upon her, upon this picture of loveliness that was in his arms and kissed the top of her head, fingering her soft fur. God, if this whole thing was just a dream, please let him NEVER wake up! He held her carefully so as not to wake her. She looked like SUCH an angel, so innocent and peaceful as she slumbered. Soon he would have the priviledge of looking into this lovely sleeping picture every single morning forever! He sighed a bit. He would love to just stay here and watch her sleep, but he knew he had to get up. Quietly he disentangled himself from her arms so as not to wake her, and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Kissing her cheek, he reluctantly left her side to go to the kitchen and start fixing a special breakfast. He broke two eggs and put them into a frying pan, and added bits of cheese before he scrambled them. He looked in the fridge and pulled out some sausage to fry up along with the eggs and put on a pot of water for tea.  
Colleen stirred as she smelled the eggs cooking. She opened her eyes, at first a bit startled not really remembering where she was. But it all soon came back to her. Her hand went to her collar and found the ring. She slid it back and forth, watching the patterns it made on the wall as the sunlight hit it. Sighing happily, she got up and stood on the edge of the couch, putting one leg up on the arm of it to stretch out. After she was stretched, she got down on the floor and spread out her legs, stretching her arm out to touch her toes. After her body had woken up and she was nice and limber she raced quickly into her bedroom to brush her hair and change into some fresh clothes. As soon as she got out, the smell was much stronger, and she followed it to where Hunter was, over by the stove scrambling. She came over and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned and smiled. "Good morning, Colleen," he said. "Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas, Huntie!" she kissed him on his cheek and peeked into the pan. "Mmm…smells yummy!"  
"Thanks, I think they're done," he turned off the stove. "I wanted to cook a really special breakfast for the two of us, Colleen."  
"Oh, that's so sweet, Huntie!"  
Hunter took a white tablecloth and set a small nearby table for two. He poured juice and put a vase of flowers he saw in the living room in the middle of it. Colleen watched, amazed.  
"Huntie, you don't have to do this!"  
"I want to, Colleen. It's Christmas!" Smiling, he took her into his arms. "In fact, look up!"  
She looked right above them. "Uh oh..mistletoe!" She smiled as he reached down and kissed her. The kiss deepened as they wrapped their arms around each other tightly and massaged each other's shoulders.  
When they finally came up for air, Hunter gazed into his love's bright blue eyes. "Wanna know why I feel so lucky today? How many people get to have a special breakfast with the one they love the day after they get engaged?" He kissed her again tenderly.  
"Oh, Huntie, I love you so much. This is one Christmas I'm not going to forget!"  
"Me neither! Now, I do believe that we have to do a few things that I think humans do after they get engaged."  
"What's that?"  
"Well, I think first you thank the man for getting engaged to you."  
"Thank you, Huntie, for getting engaged to me."  
"You're welcome. Thank you, Colleen, for agreeing to marry me!"  
"You're welcome."  
Hunter sat down upon the table and Colleen moved to sit in his lap. "Then I think we tell each other when we realized we loved each other."  
Colleen gazed into his eyes. "I knew the first time we fought Storm and you ran back into the burning volcano to save Muzzle and almost got killed yourself."  
Hunter stroked her hair. "I knew when I saw you single handedly fight that Ninja while we were protecting that Gold Statue of Budda!" He kissed her deeply and gazed into her eyes. "I love you," he said simply.  
"I love you," she answered. She got up so he could dish out the eggs and sausage. As Colleen sat down and Hunter placed the food in front of her, she noticed Hunter had placed a rose on her plate. Moved beyond belief she kissed him on the cheek and he took her hand. "Soooo, Colleen…when would you like the wedding?"  
"Oh, as soon as we can, Huntie!"  
"I'm with you. We're so busy all the time with missions and functions… we should get married really soon. Say…maybe in two months?"  
"Valentine's Day!" Colleen cried out happily. "Oh Huntie, let's have it then! It would be so meaningful!"  
"OK, February 14th it is!"  
Colleen smiled, and wiped her mouth with her napkin. She stood up and walked over to the window, opening it wide. Hunter went to stand next to her and put his arm around her. Neither one of them noticed Exile coming into the room.  
"So..where should we get married? United States or England?" Exile's head popped up at the mention of the word 'wedding' Slowly he moved closer to listen to the conversation a bit better.  
"I really don't know, Huntie. I never gave it much thought," she admitted. "I guess it's because I never thought I would ever have a wedding of my own! I mean, you know how it was for me as a pup. Who'd wanna marry a piece of London trash from the gutter?"  
"I would," Hunter said, squeezing her to his side. "But I think I can understand. I mean, look at MY life! Who'd wanna marry a shelter dog who couldn't get anyone to adopt him in 6 weeks?"  
"I would," Colleen said, snuggling up to him. "I'm SOO unlike other girls, I never ever thought of a wedding of me own!" she almost laughed. "I really am not sure…" she then got an idea. "Huntie…let's get married here!"  
"In the Headquarters?"  
"Why not? This is where we met..this is where we fell in love! We can marry right here!"  
"OK…but where here should we have it?" Colleen looked out upon the beach. The sun was shining warmly upon the white sand, and the bright blue ocean lapped at the shore quietly and cooly. The trees seemed to be dancing in the slight breeze, and casting lovely shadows. Colleen took it all in, all the beauty of what she saw.  
"The beach!" she said quickly, pointing. "Huntie….we can get married right there, right on the beach..under the stars at night!" she looked at him and smiled. "A moonlit wedding under the stars!"  
"Oh, Colleen, that's a great idea!" he hugged her close to him.  
"Let's just have it nice and simple, Huntie. You can just wear a nice suit and I'll just wear a plain white dress, maybe one that comes down to my knees! I saw me share of weddings in London. From the gutter I had a good view of weddings in St. Pauls's, I saw girls traipsing down the aisle in lace and bows…I just can't do that! It looks ridiculous! I don't wanna be wearing a veil over me face either. It's just not me! Maybe a few flowers in me hair."  
You're gonna look gorgeous!" Hunter smiled and kissed her. "You'll look lovely in anything you wear!"  
"And we can have the reception inside! Shag can cook the food for it!"  
Hunter stared at the beach. "Yeah…a simple, moonlit wedding. Nothig fancy or overdone, I hate those kinds of things as well. Just a few flowers, a small white carpet for us to walk down, the other Rovers.."  
"The Master, Confuse-Us.."  
"And Mom! DON'T forget my Mom!"  
"Oh, Huntie, never! She'll be the first one we'll invite!"  
Hunter loked at her. "Ya know, Colleen, you've never met my Mom, have you?"  
"No, Huntie!"  
"Ya know, Colleen, I was gonna fly out to her today as a Christmas surprise,…why don't you come along? I know she'll LOVE to meet you, and she'll be so happy to hear our news! " Just then, a sound came from right behind them, startling them. Turning around, they saw Exile crying uncontrollably, wiping huge tears from his eyes.  
"Oh, Comrades, this is greatest news I ever heard!! My dear friends are to be married!! Comrades, this is GREAT!!! This is best Christmas ever!!!"  
"Exile!! Uh…how long have you been standing there?" Hunter asked.  
"Long enough," Exile said happily. "You must forgive me for overhearing, but I can't help myself!!" He reached over and gave them both HUGE hugs! "Congratulations, Comrades!!"  
"Uh.,thank you, Exile.." Hunter gasped. Exile put them both down. "Exile, listen, Colleen and I are gonna go see my Mom and give her the news. After we get back, we'll announce our engagement…but please don't tell anyone until then. We want to tell them ourselves.  
"Do not worry, my lips are buckled!!"


	3. Meeting Starlight

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Hunter and Colleen take the Sky Rover, and fly out to Wyoming, to pay a special Christmas visit to Hunter's mother, Starlight. Hunter introduces his mother to his lovely fiancée, and, after they swap stories, they head back to HQ, so that they can have Christmas Dinner, and then open their gifts with the rest of the team.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Bros.**

**Chapter Three: Meeting Starlight**

At 11:30am, Hunter and Colleen walked up into the main hallway at Headquarters, and knocked on The Master's office. He said, "Come in." Hunter stepped in, with Colleen close behind him. Hunter said, "Merry Christmas, Master." He smiled, and said, "Well…Merry Christmas to you too, Hunter, and Colleen as well. What can I do for you?" Hunter said, "We'd like permission to take the Sky Rover out for a while, just Colleen and I. You see…we've decided to get married, and Exile's the only other one who knows. I thought I'd take a trip back home to visit my mom, and introduce her to Colleen." The Master said, "That's wonderful, Hunter! You and Colleen were definitely meant to be together. I could see the chemistry between you two from the earliest days of the team. The way you interacted with her at Headquarters, the way you'd most often pair up with her in the vehicles, and especially how both of you have always been fiercely protective of one another. I don't see any reason not to approve your trip. Have fun, and remember…be back by tonight at 6:30pm, since that's when we'll have Christmas Dinner, then open the presents." Hunter and Colleen both replied, "Thank you, Master!" Together, they took off, made a quick lunch to take with them, headed down to the hangar, and boarded the Sky Rover. Hunter fed fuel into the engines, and they were off seconds later.

Ninety minutes later, the Sky Rover made it over Wyoming, and Hunter piloted the jet towards the small farm he'd been born on. He found the same spot he'd landed in almost two years ago, when he'd gone to visit his mom for the first time. Colleen had been heartbroken at the time, thinking that he'd dumped her before she could even express how she felt for him, but now, they were both here to meet the lovely dog that had helped make Hunter the kind, sweet, loving dog that he was. Hunter climbed out first, and Colleen came with him, carrying the picnic basket with their lunches. Hunter had wrapped a roast beef sandwich for himself, and Colleen's lunch was a ham and cheese sandwich. They'd both brought bottles of water to drink, and Hunter had also brought along some roast beef for his mother. He said, "Let's go, my lovely angel. I told my mom all about you last time I saw her, so she should be ready to meet you." Colleen nodded, and together, they headed down the hill, towards the farm. Once they reached the bottom, Hunter spotted his mother as she came towards him and Colleen. She wagged her tail upon seeing Hunter again, but backed off a bit at the sight of Colleen, not quite sure who she was yet. Hunter said, "Mom, it's okay…this is Colleen, the lovely lady I told you about last time. Her and I are getting married soon, and I just wanted to bring her out here to meet you, and so that we could spend Christmas together…Oh, we also brought lunch. Colleen, this is my mom, Starlight." Colleen extended her hand outward, and Starlight sniffed her for a few seconds, before finally licking her hand, and barking happily. Colleen said, "Oh Huntie…she likes me! Your mum truly is a wonderful lady, and I can see where you got all of the things that make you the dog I love more than anything else in this world." Hunter said, "Well…your mom sure did a great job with you too, Colleen. You're everything I could ever have hoped for, both as my teammate, second-in-command, my best friend, and now, my fiancée. You're strong, cheerful, beautiful, loyal, brave, kind, and, above all else, you're always there for me, or the rest of the team, whenever we either need a quick joke to boost morale, a hard kick or punch to plow the road, or a wound cleaned up." Colleen replied, "Huntie, you're always there too, doing your part. Coming up with a quick plan in any situation, helping to keep morale up, and being the best leader, and the best friend, that any of us could ever ask for, and I'm proud to know that soon, you'll be my husband." The three of them sat down, and Hunter pulled the roast beef out of the basket, and fed it to his mother. He then poured some of the water from his bottle into her dish, and she gladly drank some of it, then barked in gratitude. She barked again, and Hunter translated for Colleen. Hunter said, "She wants to know when it was that you first realized that you loved me?" Colleen said, "Well…there were actually three. The first one was on our second mission, and we had to stop this lunatic named Storm, from using a stolen Navy satellite to blast the USA into ashpiles. Number two, was after he risked it all to save me from being cursed forever as a werewolf. He got the cure to me just in the nick of time, before the sun rose, since it'd been almost three days since I'd been infected. If he'd been even a minute later, I'd still be a werewolf, causing terror over in London, or somewhere else. Number three, was when Huntie came streakin' in at the last second, before our main enemy, Parvo, would've dunked me, and the others on the team, into lava. Huntie unleashed the crop dustin' smoke, and used that cover to free us, then we sent Parvo and his creepy assistant, Groomer, runnin' for the hills. Right after that, I was sure that Huntie was the only one I'd ever want to be with." Starlight barked happily, and Hunter said, "My mom says that she can't wait to call you her daughter, Colleen. This is great! All my dreams are coming true…I'm engaged to the most beautiful dog in the world, and my mother already thinks of her as her daughter!" Hunter pulled Starlight and Colleen into a hug, then said, "How about I set up this camera I brought, to snap a family photo of us?" Colleen replied, "Huntie…what a lovely idea!" Starlight wagged her tail, and barked out, "I'd be honored." With that said, Hunter prepped the camera, then dashed over to where Colleen was waiting with Starlight. He put one arm around Colleen's shoulders, and the other one on his mother's back. Colleen had one hand on top of Starlight's head, and the other one on Hunter's shoulder. The camera went off, and Hunter checked the image. He then showed it to Colleen, and she said, "Oh Huntie…it's lovely! I'm gonna put this in a frame, and put it in my room back home…and, of course, our room when we get married." Hunter smiled and kissed Colleen, long and deep. When they finally pulled apart for air, Hunter and Colleen, along with Starlight, went back and chatted with one another for a few more hours, until Hunter checked his watch. It read 4:00pm. Hunter said, "Colleen, we'd better head back, so we're not late for dinner, and the presents." Colleen nodded, and said, "Right. It was lovely meeting you, Starlight, and thank you for accepting me into the family. We'll see you at the wedding, in a couple months!" Hunter hugged his mom, and then he and Colleen headed back to the Sky Rover, and took off, headed for home. Starlight watched until the Sky Rover was out of sight, then went back onto the porch. She barked out, "That's my boy…and my new daughter!"


	4. A Lovely Christmas Feast

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** Hunter and Colleen arrive back at HQ for dinner, and then they announce their engagement to everyone. Let's join the fun.**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Bros.**

**Chapter Four: A Lovely Christmas Feast**

When the Sky Rover landed at Headquarters, Exile quickly ran over to meet them. "Hurry, Comrades, supper is almost ready! How did it go?"  
"It went great, Exile," Hunter said hapily. "Mom and Colleen really got along well. Mom likes her already!"  
"I love her so much," Colleen said, joining him. "You guys have to come with us next time, Starlight is just so charming and sweet, now I know where Huntie gets his charm and sweetness from!" She showed Exile the picture Hunter had taken, causing tears to form in his eyes again.  
"Oh. Comrades, you all look so beautiful and so happy in picture! You already look like family! I'm so happy for two of you!! My Comrades, engaged and in this lovely picture with Hunter's Mother…,oh forgive me, I am choked up!!!" He took out a hankerchief and blew his nose loudly.  
"Uh…Exile.you DID keep this a secret, right? I mean no one else knows?"  
"No, Comrades. Blitz went to Germany early, because Chancellor was giving huge Christmas party, and Blitz wanted to be there to see it, Master has been watching Christmas movies and just keeping eye on place, and Shag has been cooking holiday dinner! No one else knows!"  
"That's good, Colleen and I wanna make our annoucement tonight at the dinner."  
"Oh, and I'm sure it will be one of best dinners we have ever had! I cannot wait, Comrades!" They came back into the main room just as Blitz got out of the transdogmafier. "Hello, Blitz, Merry Christmas.", said Exile.  
"Merry Christmas to you," Blitz said.  
"Merry Christmas, Blitz," Hunter greeted him.  
"Ja, same to you," Blitz said. He looked at Colleen expectantly. "Well…let's hear it!"  
"Merry Christmas, Blitz, and Seasons' Greetings!" Colleen said.  
"What, no pretending to forget my name?"  
"Never on the holidays!"  
"Wow..Danke, Pretty Dog Girl!"  
However, Colleen walked past him without a reply. Blitz sighed to himself.  
"So, Blitz, where have you been all day?", asked Hunter.  
"Wow, that Owner of mine, what a party! There must have been about three hundred people there, all dressed in their best...all stopped to pet me of course. Thy all said I was the best behaved Doberman they had ever seen, which of course was so true! Politeness IS useful, it got me lots of handouts of some of the finest dishes around..,."  
"You still got room for Shag's turkey?" Hunter asked.  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!"  
A little while later, the Rovers, as well as Professor Hubert and Master, had all gathered in the kitchen for the Christmas dinner. Hunter and Colleen secretly grinned at what they had planned to do at this gathering, and Exile had kept their secret, no one else had any idea what was happening. When the glasses had been filled with Pepsi, and the food laid out right upon the table, Shag barked importantly from the back of the room.  
"Uh oh, drum roll!" Hunter said as Shag wheeled out what was no doubt the most beautiful turkey any one of the Rovers had ever seen! Their mouths were absolutely watering at the sight of the plump golden dish. Master then stood up and tappd his glass for attention as all eyes fell on him.  
"Attention, Rovers!" he called out, making them all shush. They all turned and gave him their attention. "Merry Christmas, Rovers!"  
"Merry Christmas, Master!" they replied.  
"On this very special dinner, I would personally like to ask Hunter if he will do the honor of saying Grace." Hunter smiled and went to the front of the table.  
"Thank you, Master. OK, let's all hold hands.." he paused while everyone joined hands around the table. Hunter cleared his throat and looked upward. "Dear God, thank you for another year of all of us together as Road Rovers. Thank you for the good fortune we have all been blessed with in this year. Thank you for our health, our teamwork, and our friendship. We ask that we can capture Parvo, Groomer, and all terrorists and put them away for all eternity. Thank you for the gift of your Beloved Son, whose birthday we celebrate today. In His Holy Name we all say.."  
"Amen!" The Rovers said. Shag then moved next to Hunter to carve the turkey. After all the Rovers had been served, Hunter stood up and tapped his Pepsi glass. "Everyone, everyone," He called out. "I have an important announcement to make!"  
"Listen up," Exile said, standing up just then before catching himself. "Sorry, Hunter, I got emotional," he mumbled before sitting down.  
"Everyone, Colleen and I have some important news to share with all of you!" Colleen stood up next to Hunter, who put his arm around her. "As many of you know, Colleen and I have been Leader and Second-In-Command of the team since it began," the rest of the Rovers nodded. "Over the years, Colleen and I have grown closer, not just as teammates but as friends…and now we have become even closer than that. Colleen and I are deeply in love…and as of last night, we are now engaged to be married!!" Colleen pulled her ring out and showed it to everyone with a huge smile on her face.


	5. Discussions and Presents

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, everyone congratulates Hunter and Colleen on their engagement, but Blitz is devastated. He goes off to his room to sulk, and Exile follows. They have a discussion about why Hunter and Colleen deserve to be together, and Blitz, although not yet convinced that they belong together, promises that he won't harrass them. After that, they head down to the rec room, and open their gifts with the others, before going to bed.**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or any of the associated characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**The song that Hunter and Colleen will sing a duet to in this chapter, 'Home For The Holidays', was sung in 1954 by Perry Como, and was written by Al Stillman and Robert Allen.**

**Chapter Five: Discussions and Presents**

Everyone looked over at Colleen's ring as she held it out. The blue diamond perfectly matched her eyes, and the gold band glowed brilliantly in the soft candlelight. The Master said, "This truly is a blessing. Hunter and Colleen have been inseperable since the formation of the team, and now, they have taken the first step on the road to spending the rest of their lives together. Hunter, and Colleen, I want to congratulate you both on your engagement." Hunter smiled, and said, "Thank you, Master." Colleen said, "I couldn't have said it better myself, Huntie." Exile said, "This is such happy day! Is not only Christmas, but also the day when my two dear friends announce engagement!" He blew his nose again, and then Shag said, "Rah, ronraturations, rand I rope rat rou rive a rong, reacerul rife rorether." Exile translated, "Yes, Congratulations, and I hope that you live long, peaceful life together." Professor Hubert said, "My…what an incredible day! I guess it really is true that Christmas is the time of the year when love is at it's highest. Hunter, Colleen, I wish you both all the best. Congratulations!" Blitz cleared his throat, and said, "Congratulations…now…excuse me, please…" With that, he got up and left. Exile could tell something was amiss, so he also excused himself, and headed down to Blitz's room. He arrived outside the door, and listened for a few seconds. He heard Blitz quietly sobbing, and knocked on the door. Blitz shouted, **"GO AWAY!!!"** Exile said, "Nyet, Comrade. We need to talkski. Is Christmas, and you need to also accept fact that Comrade Colleen has chosen to be with Comrade Hunter, not you. Now, open door, or I open it for you." Blitz walked over, and opened up. Exile sat down in the chair next to Blitz's bed, and said, "Now, Comrade, I know how you must feel…" Blitz cut him off with, "How could YOU know how I feel?! YOU didn't just get YOUR heart ripped out of YOUR chest, and stomped on, by the prettiest girl dog in the world, who dumped you for a mutt…SHE DUMPED ME FOR A MUTT!!! I'M A PURE DOBERMAN! I COULD DO SO MUCH FOR HER, AND SHE CHOOSES THE MUTT!!!" Exile said, "Comrade Blitz, Comrade Hunter may be mixed breed, but he is perfect match for Comrade Colleen. They both have similar histories. Do you know what they went through, before becoming part of team?" Blitz said, "No, actually. I mean, I know Hunter was born in Wyoming, and Colleen in London, but that's it. Is there more?" Exile said, "Da, is lot more. Comrade Hunter was taken from mother at eight weeks old, and was given to family who moved to California. Then, after year or so, they moved again, and Comrade Hunter was all by himself. He got caught by animal control, and almost got gassed and sent to big doghouse in sky, before Master called him. Colleen was born on London streets, and had to learn to defend herself as little puppy. Her mother died when she was just a puppy, and as such, she always was tomboy, since she had to fight to put food in belly. She would have been deadski too, if Master hadn't called her. So, you see, Comrades Hunter and Colleen belong together. They have most in common with each other, and are best friends. Comrade Hunter loves Colleen for her grace, her strength, loyalty, beauty, smarts, courage, and golden heartski, and Comrade Colleen loves Hunter for his loyalty, because he is honorable dog, he is smart, brave, can always think of plan to save us from trouble, and he respects her for who she is." Blitz said, "Wow…I never knew they had so much in common…" Exile said, "Da, and that is why you should be able to see that they are perfect together." Blitz said, "I don't know, but I will promise this…I won't bother them, or make fun of Hunter anymore." Exile said, "That is good, Comrade. Let us go and open gifts." Exile and Blitz headed into the rec room, and saw that the others were waiting for them. Blitz said, "I'm sorry, everyone. I just needed a few minutes to think about a few things." Hunter replied, "Sure, I understand. Now then, let's see…ah…Blitz, this one's from me, for you." Hunter handed the box to Blitz, and he tore off the wrapping paper. Inside, was the complete DVD set of the Die Hard films, starring Bruce Willis. Blitz said, "Danke, Hunter, Danke!" Hunter then handed the next present to Shag, and he was quickly rewarded with a new set of cookbooks. Hunter had purchased a DVD set of 'Lord of the Rings' for The Master, a HUGE stocking of chew toys for Muzzle, a book of photos of the world's most famous tourist hotspots for Exile, and for Colleen, he had saved the best present of all. He crossed the room, and handed her a small, square box, wrapped in red paper. She tore off the gift wrap, untied the bow, and opened the box. Inside, was a golden locket, in the shape of a heart. On the front, it read, _'To my sweet English Rose'_, and on the back, it read, _'Love always, Hunter.'_ Colleen's eyes teared up, and she said, "Oh Huntie…I-It's so lovely…thank you so much!" He kissed her, long and deep, before sliding the locket around her neck. She held the heart-shaped charm up, and saw that, inside, was a miniature-sized photo of herself and Hunter, along with Starlight. Hunter and Colleen kissed again, and then they all opened the rest of their gifts. Hunter was especially happy with the DVD boxed set of the History Channel series of _Wild West Tech_, which was a present from Colleen, and the new Xbox, which he got from Exile. Shag and The Master purchased Halo 1 and 2 for him, and Blitz had purchased a new exercise machine for him, so he could keep his muscles in shape. Once everyone had opened their gifts, they thanked one another. Before they went to bed, however, Hunter stepped up to the front of the room. He said, "Everyone, I want to thank you all for the wonderful Christmas we've all shared tonight. And, before we all turn in tonight, Colleen and I would like to sing a nice Christmas Carol for you. It's called 'Home for the Holidays', by Perry Como. Colleen, please join me up here." She came up alongside him, and Hunter then cued up the song on his stereo. Once it started up, he and Colleen began to sing in perfect harmony with it.

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays… _

_'cause no matter how far away you roam, _

_When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze, _

_For the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home! _

_I met a man who lives in Tennessee… _

_and he was headin' for Pennsylvania, _

_and some homemade pumpkin pie… _

_From Pennsylvania, folks are trav'lin' down to Dixie's sunny shore… _

_From Atlantic to Pacific, gee, the traffic is terrific… _

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays… _

_'cause no matter how far away you roam,_

_If you want to be happy in a million ways, _

_For the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home# _

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays! _

_When you pine for the sunshine of a friendly gaze, _

_I met a man who lives in Tennessee… _

_and he was headin' for Pennsylvania… _

_and some homemade pumpkin pie…_

_From Pennsylvania, folks are trav'lin' down to Dixie's sunny shore… _

_From Atlantic to Pacific, gee, the traffic is terrific… _

_Oh, there's no place like home for the holidays… _

_'cause no matter how far away you roam, _

_If you want to be happy in a million ways, _

_For the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home… _

_For the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home!'_

Once Hunter and Colleen finished singing, everyone started clapping and cheering, and then The Master said, "That was absolutely wonderful. Hunter, Colleen, thank you for the wonderful entertainment, and thank you all for the wonderful gifts. Good night, Rovers." They all replied in unison, **"GOOD NIGHT, MASTER!"** After that, they said good night to each other, and then they all headed into their rooms, and fell asleep. Hunter and Colleen couldn't wait until the day when they would finally be able to curl up in each others' arms every night. Hunter knew that, without a doubt, Colleen was the one and only dog he'd ever love, and she felt the exact same way about him.


	6. Parvo's New Plan

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** Parvo and Groomer, furious over their last defeat at the hands of the Road Rovers, decide to attack a homeless shelter, and steal the money that they've collected for donations, and use that money to fund their evil plans. Needless to say, the Rovers ARE NOT going to let them get away with endangering homeless children. **

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Six: Parvo's New Plan.**

Parvo paced up and down the hallway of the temporary hideout that he and Groomer were using for now. Again…it had happened AGAIN!!! Once AGAIN his efforts at complete world domination had been shattered by those repulsive Road Rovers!! He wondered how long he could continue like this without blowing up his own lab in frustration! He sat down upon a huge chair as Groomer came in and began to massage his shoulders, which, as always, helped to relax him. "You know Groomer, I've been doing some thinking.."  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"Well, we've been constantly foiled by those mutts time and time again…and I think it's time to try something different.."  
"I'm all ears, General!"  
"Well….basically our plans involve just ONE massive machine or one plan to get it all.."  
"Yes, Sir?"  
"If we suddenly acquired TWO, or maybe even THREE, we'd be able to run those canines clear out of town! They're not invincible, and they're bound to tire out eventually. "  
"Oh, three backup plans!! "  
"Indeed, just think of it, Groomer, those dogs can't be everywhere at once! We can have Cano-Mutants in different places at the same time, even if thy split up they'll never be able to handle all at once and be forced to retreat, leaving world domination for US!"  
"Oh, Parvo, what an ingenious scheme! But one thing, Sir, how are you gonna get the money to pay for all of that? To build so much more Cano-Mutators, and private planes for them to travel all over and carry out your plans?"  
"Hmm…I know.,that's the problem," he leaned his chin on his hands. "We can't get THAT much money from Gen-Par Inc…if only we could find someplace that we can easily get money…"  
Groomer sat down on the other end of the table and pulled out a brightly wrapped package from her pocket and passed it over to him. "Merry Christmas anyway, General. Hope ya like it."  
Parvo unwrapped his package. Inside was a small little paperweight in the shape of a globe resting on a wooden platform. Parvo couldn't help but smile.  
"Thank you, Groomer." He gave her a bright red package. "Merry Christmas." She unwrapped a small makeup kit.,  
"Oh, thank you, General!" She walked over and hugged him. Just then, an ad in the open newspaper caught her eyes. "General! Look right there!" she pointed. They both read the add together:  
"St. Mary's Homeless Shelter wishes to thank the Knights Of Columbus for their generous donation of $500,000 which will be used to help add another wing, repair the heaters, and provide more food and clothes in order to keep homeless families comfortable for another year. The money was earned from the Knights Annual Square dance fundraiser. According to the owner of the Shelter, Paula Dumas, and one of the chief helpers, Sister Eve Marie, says this was the biggest donation the small shelter has ever gotten, and it will definitely help the unfortunate people have a blessed Christmas!"  
Parvo grinned. "Oh it will, will it?" He and Groomer exchanged a grin. "I think we've just found our source! Quick, Groomer, prepare the Cano-Mutants for tomorrow, we're going to pay St. Mary's a little visit!"  
"Oh, Merry Christmas, Parvo!"  
"Merry Christmas, Groomer!"  
The next morning Bill Clinton came walking out if the White House, and found Hunter in his doghouse. "Well, there you are, Boy. Where were you yesterday? We were asking for you!" He smiled and petted him. "You having your own little Christmas with your doggie pals?" He laughed and, Hunter barked. He petted him. "OK, Boy. Well, here, I got ya some Christmas presents. Merry Late Christmas!" Hunter eagerly took the gift and used his paws and mouth to tear open the wrapping. Inside was a case of brand new tennis balls and a bright red new collar. He barked as Clinton removed Hunter's old collar, put the dog tag on the new one (Hunter carefully watched him do this), and put the new tag on. "There ya go, Boy! I can honestly say it's you!" Hunter barked, eager to show it to Colleen. The phone rang just then, so Clinton gave Hunter a last pat and went inside. Just then, the familiar light shined on him.  
"Hunter, report to Headquarters." Hunter immediately dashed to the rock with the hidden door and made his way to Headquarters. Once there, he immediately went to find Colleen.  
He spotted her in the main room, going over her Martial Arts. She stopped when she saw him, and her face lit up. "Hello, Huntie!" She went over and kissed him. "Oh, Huntie, what a handsome new collar!"  
"Yeah, my owner got it for me for Christmas, as well as these new tennis balls!" He showed them to her.  
"Nice." Colleen then took out a pure white brush. "Me owner gave this to me fir a Christmas preset, along with a new dog pillow! I think after we're married I'll bring it to Headquarters and put it on our bed." The rest of the Rovers came into the room one by on and began to greet each other,  
"Rovers!" Came the Master's voice. "Quick, report to the Conference Room!"

**Next Chapter: The Rovers head off to stop Parvo and Groomer from stealing the money from St. Mary's Homeless Shelter, and, after the battle, Blitz truly realizes that Hunter and Colleen are true soulmates. Join us next time for Chapter Seven: The Fall of Parvo, and Blitz's Epiphany.**


	7. Blitz's Epiphany, and Parvo's Capture

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the Rovers are sent to stop Parvo and Groomer from stealing the money raised by St. Mary's Homeless Shelter, and they finally succeed in defeating their arch-enemy, at least for now. Also, Blitz finally realizes that Hunter and Colleen are true soulmates, and he plans to make it up to them for all the times he caused them grief.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The song used in this chapter, 'Days', is sung by the band Flow.**

**Chapter Seven: The Fall of Parvo, and Blitz's Epiphany**

The Rovers arrived in the Briefing Room, and The Master said, "Rovers, Parvo and Groomer have struck again. They intend to steal the donation money collected by St. Mary's Homeless Shelter, and use it to finance their plans of world conquest. To make matters worse, they're holding the nuns, and the homeless children there, as hostages." Hunter said, "Parvo's hit a new all-time low, even for him. Nobody steals money that was meant to provide food and clothes for kids, especially homeless ones, or messes with a homeless shelter. We're gonna teach that rotten terrorist a lesson, and take him down, PERMANENTLY! **LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS**!" Hunter and the others took off at a run, and made their way into the hangar. Hunter said, "Colleen, you're with me in the Sky Rover." She replied, "Roger, Huntie!" Hunter held the door open for her, and she climbed in and buckled up. Hunter then said, "Exile, I want you, Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle in the Cloud Rover!" Exile replied, "I read you loud and clearski, Comrade Hunter!" The four of them boarded the Cloud Rover, and buckled up. Hunter climbed into the Sky Rover's pilot seat, and got ready for takeoff. Before long, the Rovers were in flight, determined to put Parvo and Groomer where they belonged, which is behind bars.

**Meanwhile, at St. Mary's... **

Groomer had her plasma rifle aimed at the head of Sister Eve Marie, and was forcing her to open the vault, where the money was being kept. Parvo, meanwhile, was overseeing the Cano-Mutants, as they forced the kids to place everything of value in the shelter in the back of Parvo's ship, which was sitting outside. Parvo called out, "Groomer, how is it going?" She replied, "The nun's just opened up the vault now, General. I'm going in to get the money, and then we'll be on our way." Parvo smiled, and said, "Excellent. Finally, my plans to rule the world shall succeed at last, and those miserable Road Rovers will finally be exterminated."

**Outside...**

Hunter landed on the hill outside the Shelter, using the Sky Rover's VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) thrusters, and Exile touched down with the Cloud Rover. The canine heroes formed up in a circle, and Hunter then outlined their plan of attack. He said, "Listen up, team...I'll go in from the roof with Colleen and Muzzle. Exile, you take Blitz and Shag, and go in through the back door. My group will take Parvo and Groomer, the rest of you, keep the kids safe, and the owners of the shelter. Ready...LET'S GO!!!"

**Back inside...**

Parvo was having a lovely day. His plan was going perfectly, and it seemed as if nothing could go wrong, unless**..."HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, CHROMEDOME!!!" ** Parvo looked behind him, and spotted Hunter and Colleen, as they rappelled down from the skylight, Colleen knocking out a Cano-Mutated Akita as she landed, with the yell of **"HIYA!!! DIAMOND!!! EMERALD!!!** **SAPPHIRE!!!"** At the same time, Exile came in through the door with his group, and Exile immediately iced twelve Cano-Mutants. Hunter said, "Parvo, you ARE NOT getting away with this! Not only do you try and rip off a homeless shelter, but you threaten these poor, defenseless kids as well. You make me sick!" Colleen said, "It's the end of the line for you blighters. You're all goin' where you belong...in orange jumpsuits and behind bars!" Parvo said, "I think not, you mangy cur! **GET THEM!!!"**

_The changing seasons color the streets  
Ambiguous time passes by  
I was gazing up to the tear colored sky  
I push aside the waves of sadness _

_My dreams are far away  
Even though I could see them quite clearly  
I lost sight of the important things _

_The promise that we made on that day has broken and scattered  
Pieces of passionate and short lived memories  
Even if I wake up from the dream that we've both had  
I won't forget these feelings, ever _

_The wind blows through the faded landscape  
And my memories softly return _

_Even if I walk down that familiar road, I can't go back  
My first lie, my final words _

_My pretending to be strong, I misrepresent my feelings  
An answer from the passed seasons  
So I understand that after all  
I can't do anything about it, it seems futile  
After all, I just answer my own question every time  
These conditions just keep building up  
Alone on this long night, the street light shines on the stillness  
My memories are kaleidoscopic  
My mind starts to race round and round  
So many times, I forget that I try to  
Cling to my fleeting memories _

_A merry-go-round of sadness  
A melody slow dance at midnight _

_The promise that we made on that day has broken and scattered  
Pieces of passionate and short lived memories  
Even if I wake up from the dream that we've both had  
I won't forget these feelings, ever  
The days of my memories shine down on this moment_

The Rovers immediately went into action. Hunter used his blazing speed to charge past two Cano-Mutants, who were both trying to bash him in the head with their rifles. Instead, they wound up knocking each other out. Hunter then punched another one in the face, and Colleen then helped finish it off, with a powerful spinning crescent kick. She then turned her attention to Groomer, and said, "Guess what, you barber-school dropout...It's about time for you to get a makeover. That helmet and suit doesn't look good on you at all...but you'd look alot better...IN A PRISON JUMPSUIT!" Groomer said, "Why you little..." she tried aiming her rifle, but Colleen kicked her in the gut, bruising several ribs, probably breaking some as well. Groomer staggered backwards, dropping the rifle in the process. Colleen grabbed her wrist, and tossed her over her shoulder, to the yell of **"HIYA!!! JAY LENO!!!"** Groomer flew across the room, then slid along the floor, and her head finally hit the wall, knocking her unconscious. Exile turned another sixteen Cano-Mutants into ice sculptures, and then he gut-punched another one, the power of the big Husky's muscles easily overpowering the brute. Blitz began chasing a pair of Cano-Mutated Corgi's around, eventually biting one of them in the rear, and Shag nailed the other one with a can of sleeping gas, which he pulled from his fur. Muzzle was released, and he chased ten Cano-Mutants outside, where he proceeded to unleash his usual brand of carnage on them. Exile went outside as soon as he heard Muzzle finish up, and put his restraints back on. Hunter then noticed Parvo aiming a 12.7mm XM-107 Sniper Rifle at Colleen, and he shouted, **"COLLEEN, GET DOWN!!!"** She dove behind a table, and Hunter charged at full speed, slamming his foot into Parvo's back. The blow stunned him, and stars danced in his vision. He dropped his rifle, and Hunter kicked it out of his reach. He hauled Parvo up by his uniform collar, and said, "**PARVO, NOBODY THREATENS THE LIFE OF THE** **ONE I LOVE!!! IT'S OVER!!!"** He smashed his other fist into the side of Parvo's lower jaw, knocking out at least five teeth. He followed up with a rising knee to the gut, then a double hammer fist to the sides of Parvo's skull. The villain dropped like a house of cards in the breeze, and Hunter trussed him up with some rope that Shag pulled out of his fur. Colleen did likewise with Groomer. Finally, after all was said and done, Paula Dumas said, "Thank you so much, whoever you are." Hunter said, "Honest, it's our job to protect the innocent, and stop honorless thugs like Parvo from stealing money to finance his evil schemes." Sister Eve Marie asked, "Who are you, anyway?" Colleen stepped up, and said, "We're the Road Rovers. I'm Colleen, second-in-command of the team. This is my fiancé, Huntie, the Husky is Exile, The big white Sheepdog is Shag, the Rottweiler is Muzzle, and the Doberman is Blitz." In the meantime, Blitz said to himself, _'Wow...Hunter and_ _Colleen truly are destined to be together...I really need to make an apology to them both, then find a way to make up for all the times I did them wrong.'_ Hunter called the FBI, and they soon arrived, and Parvo and Groomer were taken away. Colleen then said, "Huntie, I just realized something...all these kids are homeless, just like you and I used to be. Maybe you and I could stay here for a bit, and play with them, before we head back." Hunter said, "Colleen, that's a wonderful idea." Sister Eve Marie said, "Bless you all...the children will be so happy!"


	8. One Small Voice

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****With Parvo and Groomer finally defeated, the Rovers return the children to their parents, and are treated to a round of congratulations. Hunter and Colleen then begin to play with the children, and they get along famously, since they were both once homeless themselves, and, as such, can easily sympathize with the youngsters. Blitz truly realizes that Hunter is Colleen's destined soulmate, and he knows that he needs to apologize to them.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The song that Hunter and Colleen perform for the children, 'One Small Voice', is property of Kenny Loggins.**

**Chapter Eight: One Small Voice**

The Rovers went back inside, and gave the children back to their very relieved parents, who couldn't stop thanking them. Paula Dumas than came forward. "I'm sure we're all grateful to the Road Rovers. Not only did they return the money to us, but they also made sure that we're all safe and sound. Thank you, Road Rovers. We want you to know that we'll never forget your bravery, or your kindness!" All the people applauded, and nodded happily.  
"Thank you so much, Miss Dumas.."  
"Just call me Paula," she told Hunter happily.  
"Ok, Paula," Hunter started over. "It was truly our pleasure to help you. That's our job, and we were glad to do it."  
"I was going to fetch the children some hot cocoa, would you all like some before you have to leave?" Sister Eve Marie asked. The Rovers happily accepted, and then she went into the kitchen to prepare it. Hunter crouched down and faced the kids.  
"Hey, guys," he said. "Does anyone here like to play catch?"  
**"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA!!"**; A whole chorus of voices answered him. Hunter smiled, and took out his new can of tennis balls.  
"Is there anywhere here we can play?":  
"There's a basement downstairs," one of the parents said.  
"Thanks. Come on, guys, wanna play?" Hunter and Colleen began to lead the kids to the basement. Blitz secretly followed and stood back to watch them. One of the girls pulled on Colleen's arm.  
"Excuse me, Miss Colleen?", she asked timidly.  
Colleen crouched down. "Yes, Love?"  
"I was watching you do those kicks on those bad guys…that was neat. Can you show me how to do that?"  
Colleen smiled. "Sure, I can."  
"Us, too?" Came some other little girls.  
"Sure!" She stood up, and gestured for them to sit in a semi-circle around her. She then demonstrated some of her kicks and punches for them to great applause. She then explained in detail how to do the roundhouse kicks and how to throw the punches. One by one she called the girls up, and went over the steps with them. She patiently guided each ones arms and legs as she went over each step. Some kids got it right away, some others fell on their bums, but she assured them all that it was very good for a first try. Meanwhile, Hunter was playing with the kids, tossing his tennis balls to them, and seeing who caught them first, playing tag and hide and seek with his speed, but usually letting them win, getting out tennis rackets he found, and playing tennis with them.  
Soon, another little girl approached Colleen with an old hairbrush in her hair. "Excuse me, Miss Colleen?"  
"Yes, Love?"  
"You have very pretty hair."  
'Thank you."  
"Can I please brush it?"  
Colleen smiled and sat down. "Sure, you can brush it up."  
"Me, too?" Came another little girl.  
"Me, next!" came a third.  
"You can all do it, I got meself enough hair to go around!" she smiled. Soon, she was surrounded by little girls gently brushing her hair, braiding it, putting ribbons and barettes into it. However, she loved every moment. Blitz was watching this from the back, amazed at the scene he was watching before him. Neither he, Exile, nor Shag had even thought to entertain these young children, just talk to the adults…and he wasn't even sure if he could identify with these kids that well! But Hunter and Colleen…to them it was perfectly natural. Exile's words came back to him, how Hunter and Colleen had both grown up homeless for most of their lives, and had to struggle to just get food in their stomachs, or in Hunter's case, to make sure the people at the shelter didn't forget to fill his bowl, otherwise he would go hungry. A shelter…a dog shelter…in many ways similar to a homeless shelter. Sister Eve Marie came down then with a tray of hot chocolate.  
"Would you like some hot chocolate, Mr. Blitz?"  
"Oh ja, thank you."  
Sister Marie watched Hunter and Colleen play with the kids. "The children really like your friends. They have a way with them!"  
"That's true…I guess because they can sympathize with them a lot."  
"Well, it's so sweet. The children love having someone new to play with." She went to bring them the cocoa. Once they were finished, she took them upstairs, to rejoin everyone else. Hunter and Colleen sat down upon the floor of the main room, and the kids came to sit with them. Some sat on their laps, and some sat around them. Hunter looked at Colleen, amazed at her radiant beauty.  
"Hey, who gave you that nice new hairdo?" He asked, fingering one of her braids.  
"The girls did, don't I look good?"  
"Wow…you look beautiful! You girls know how to make someone look stunning. Then again, Colleen's already beautiful to begin with!" Hunter smiled.  
"Mr. Hunter, can you and Miss Colleen come back again?" one of the kids asked.  
"I'm doing it, I'm doing it! Look, Miss Colleen, I'm doing it!!" One of the girls said, expertly doing a roundhouse kick. Colleen clapped.  
"Well done, Love! But don't forget…you have to practice every day!"  
"Wow, we're having so much fun…this is the best Christmas we've ever had!"  
"Well, don't you all have fun playing with each other?" Colleen asked.  
"Yeah, but we don't have that many toys.."  
"Or much of anything. I don't, since my house burned down."  
"Or when my Dad lost his job. He still hasn't found one yet."  
"Yeah..I don't think I'm ever gonna get out of here, I've been here for 6 years."  
"Now, don't any of you say that!" Colleen said. "Don't any one of you lose hope! You're all still young and there's still time. You WILL get out of here one day, all of you will!"  
"I don't know, Dad says the economy is pretty bad.."  
"Yeah..but that's just for now," Hunter tried to reassure them. "Believe me, things ARE going to change…for all of you! Probably when you least expect it. It was like that for Colleen and me. We were both homeless, just like all of you!"  
"Every day was a struggle for the both of us," Colleen added. "We weren't sure if we would eat each day, or if anyone would take us home and give us a roof over our heads. But we didn't lose hope. I fact, just before me Mum, died she passed down to be a gem of wisdom, which I'll share with all of you. She told me to never give up hope. Always be true to meself and me beliefs and never ever let anyone bring ya down, 'cause if ya hold on, you'll get out someday! I want you all to remember that, keep remembering that even when times look bleak."  
"Keep holding on, all of you guys, because if Colleen and I managed to get out, then belive me, you will too! You never know when the day will come, but when it does, it'll be one you won't ever forget." He saw Paula near the piano. "Do you play piano, Paula?" he asked. She nodded. He walked over and whispered in her ear, than took several kids in his lap, whispering to Colleen. "Guys, Colleen and I wanna sing you a special song. Whenever you guys feel depressed or down, just think of this song..OK?

'_Every song the  
World sings, each  
Was once unknown  
Somebody felt a song  
Inside and wasn't  
Afraid to sing alone  
If you feel the music  
And you sing it clear  
And true  
Then the world can  
Sing with you,"_

Colleen continued,

Hunter sang,_  
_

"_No tune is too simple  
No voice can  
Be wrong  
Music can come from  
Any heart and anyone's  
Voice can lead  
The song."_

Colleen sang,_  
_

"_If you feel the music  
And if you believe  
The words  
Sing and you'll  
Be heard."_

They both then sang,

"One small voice can  
Teach the world a song  
Start with one small  
Voice till another  
Sings along  
And then you'll feel the  
Music growing full and  
Sure and strong  
One small voice can  
Teach the world a song

When the song was over, the kids all clapped and Blitz looked down, feeling more ashamed than ever. He knew that neither he, Exile, or Shag could have given such words of encouragement to these kids, mostly because none one of them knew what it was like to feel homeless, none of them were. God, Exile was SO right, dead right. Hunter and Colleen DID have a lot in common…they had almost everything in common, including having a hard life with no home and hardly any food or real life of their own, until they were chosen. Hunter WAS the perfect match for Colleen, and he could see that now.

Blitz sighed. He owed Colleen and Hunter. He owed them big time!

When it was time to go, Hunter gave his new friends HUGE hugs. "Don't forget what we told you, remember, don't give up hope, 'cause you WILL get out someday!" He reached into his pocket, and gave all of them some of his new tennis balls. "Here ya go, guys. Remember, be good, kids!"

Colleen handed over her new brush. "Have fun with this, Love, and we'll come by and visit as soon as we can!"

"You're always welcome here," Paula said.

When they got back to Headquarters, Blitz knew for certain what he had to do. Clearing his throat, he faced Hunter and Colleen as they came out of the Sky Rover. "Hunter? Colleen? Can I talk with you two for a moment?"

**Next Chapter: Blitz apologizes for all the times that he treated Hunter so badly, and makes his peace with both Hunter and Colleen, and the two of them accept, since they can tell that it was straight from the heart. Find out what happens next, in Chapter Nine: New Bonds of Friendship.**


	9. New Bonds of Friendship

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, Blitz makes his apology to Hunter and Colleen, for all the times he's either teased them, or otherwise given them grief. Since they can both tell that his apology is sincere, and straight from the heart, Hunter and Colleen accept his apology, and they even offer him some words of encouragement to help him along the road to finding someone special for himself. Blitz then goes and has a chat with Exile, and decides that he'll go and pick up Hunter and Colleen's owners, along with Hunter's mother, Starlight, and even Confuse-Us.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the associated characters. Road Rovers, and all of the associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Nine: New Bonds of Friendship**

Hunter and Colleen turned to look at Blitz, and Hunter said, "What's up, Blitz?" Blitz replied, "I'd like to say something very important to you and Colleen, but I'd like to do it somewhere that we can have some quiet." Hunter answered, "How about…my room? After we have our talk, we can go to debriefing." Colleen said, "Sounds good, Huntie." Together, the three of them left the hangar, and headed into Hunter's bedroom. Hunter sat down on his bed, Colleen sat next to him, and Blitz decided that he'd sound more sincere if he stood up, while making his apology. He said, "Hunter, I want to start by saying that I'm sorry for all the times I insulted you about your breeding, challenged your leadership, and ESPECIALLY sorry for all the times I tried to stand in the way of your love for Colleen. I want you to know that I didn't do it out of hatred, or jealousy, but out of confusion. I wasn't sure where I really fit in, and I used to think that Colleen would be able to provide me with something I needed. After our latest mission, however, I realized that both you AND Colleen truly deserve to be together. You both had to survive through some of the most difficult situations before being chosen, and I'm not sure if I could've survived HALF as long as either of you two. Hunter, can you please forgive me?" Hunter replied, "Blitz, of course I will. I always wanted to be friends with you, and I'm glad that you've realized where you fit in." Blitz and Hunter shook hands, cementing their new, solid friendship. Blitz then turned to Colleen, and said, "Colleen, I'd like to apologize to you, for standing in the way of your choice to be with Hunter for so long. After seeing how he protected you back there, and remembering all the times that you've both risked your lives for each other, I've realized that you belong together. I also want to say that I'm sorry for all my unwanted advances, and I promise that it will NEVER happen again. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?" Colleen got up, and said, "Blitz, after the way you apologized to Huntie, and seeing as he's forgiven you, I'm also willing to put the past behind us." Blitz then hugged Colleen in a respectful manner, and gently shook her hand. Hunter said, "I think we should all have a drink together, just the three of us, to celebrate our new, solid friendship." Colleen replied, "I like the sound of that, Huntie!" Blitz said, "Ja…I could go for some refreshments as well." Hunter headed into the rec room, and got three cans of Barq's Root Beer out of the vending machine. He handed one each to Colleen and Blitz, then sat down at the small table in his room. Colleen was sitting at his right side, Blitz to his left. Hunter said, "Blitz, I want to tell you that you've really come a long way from when we first met. In fact, I'm sure that there's a girl out there waiting for a guy like you. All you need to do is keep searching." Blitz said, "Do you really think so?" Swallowing a sip of her soda, Colleen replied, "Yeah, I agree with Huntie. Keep your hopes up, Blitz, and you'll find that special someone, maybe even sooner than you think." Blitz said, "Danke, Colleen. Oh, and Hunter, Danke for the drink." Hunter replied, "No problem, buddy. Let's go up and debrief, then we can get some sleep." Hunter, Colleen, and Blitz tossed their empty soda cans into the recycling bin, before heading for the Briefing Room.

Once the Rovers had all assembled, The Master said, "Excellent work, Rovers. Thanks to you, Parvo and Groomer are finally behind bars, where they belong, all of his assets have been seized, and the money is being donated to charities, homeless shelters, and even being used to help stabilize the economy of the nation. You've all performed splendidly, and, as such, the President of The United States has authorized me to present all of you with the Presidential Medal of Freedom, the highest civilian honor that can bestowed upon a citizen of the United States. He pulled an oak case off of the table nearby, an opened it. Inside, were six gleaming medals. The ribbon had two small white edge stripes, bordering a larger solid blue stripe, with a silver eagle on the ribbon. The medal itself was comprised of five golden American Eagles, with their wings spread, making up the outer rim, surrounding a white enamel five-pointed star, with a red enamel pentagon behind it. The medal's central disc bore thirteen gold stars, representing the original thirteen American colonies, against a blue enamel background. Once he'd given each of the Rovers their medals, The Master said, "As always, you've accomplished your mission with courage, honor, and great skill. You're good dogs, Rovers. Good, good dogs. Hunter proudly turned to face the rest of the team, and said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The others responded with their usual answering call of, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!!"** Hunter said, "Master, I have an announcement to make." Turning to look at Hunter, The Master said, "Go ahead, Hunter." He was about to start, but Blitz said, "Hunter, I'd like to say it, if you don't mind." Hunter backed down, and said, "Sure, you deserve it, actually." Blitz said, "Master, I've made my peace with both Hunter and Colleen, and they've both forgiven me." Smiling, The Master replied, "That's excellent, Blitz! I'm very proud of you!" A few minutes later, the Rovers departed, and headed for the rec room. Once they got there, Blitz sat down next to Hunter and Colleen on the sofa, while Exile and Shag started playing a game of pool. Hunter said, "Blitz, you've come a long way, and I know that you'll eventually find the right girl for you. I also know that, once you find her, you'll be as happy with her as I am with Colleen. So, keep your head up, and don't give up hope." Colleen added, "Yeah, that's right. If you don't lose hope, there's nothing you can't accomplish." Blitz said, "Danke, both of you. I'm going to go take a shower, and turn in for the night, after I have a chat with Exile." Hunter and Colleen said, "Goodnight, Blitz." He replied, "Good night, Hunter. You too, Colleen." He walked over to Exile, who was currently re-racking the billiard balls. He said, "Exile, can I have a word with you, please?" Exile excused himself from his game with Shag, then said, "Go ahead, Blitz." He replied, "I've had a talk with Hunter and Colleen, and apologized to both of them. To show them that I really mean it, I think I'd like to bring BOTH Hunter and Colleen's owners here, along with Hunter's mom, and Confuse-Us, to witness the wedding." Exile said, "Comrade Blitz, that is wonderful idea! I keep it secret from Comrades Hunter and Colleen." Blitz said, "Danke, Exile. Goodnight." Exile replied, "Goodnight, Comrade! See you in morning!" Exile and Shag finished their second game, which Exile won. Shag had won the first game. Exile went onto the computer, and looked around on the internet for a bit, and then he headed for his room, as did Shag. After Exile and Shag left, Hunter and Colleen played a game of Air Hockey, which Colleen won ten to nine, her last goal coming with a shot that she bounced off the side of the table. Hunter said, "Nice shot, Colleen! Thanks for playing with me." She got a drink of water for both of them, then answered, "No problem, Huntie. I really enjoyed myself, and I don't think I've ever been happier. We finally beat Parvo, Blitz made his peace with the two of us, and, best of all, we're engaged. I love you so much, Huntie." He hugged her, and said, "I love you too, my English Rose." After that, the two lovebirds headed for their rooms. Hunter and Colleen stopped outside the door to Hunter's room, and he kissed her on the lips gently, then said, "Goodnight, my lovely angel." She replied, "Goodnight, Huntie. Sweet dreams." They kissed again, then headed into their bedrooms. They both took a quick shower, brushed their teeth, then fell asleep, dreaming of the day when they would finally be able to sleep peacefully in each other's arms.


	10. Blitz's Special Plans

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary****: Blitz has a chat with Exile about how to truly show Hunter and Colleen that he regrets all the grief he gave both of them. Together, they both decide that they'll surprise their friends by inviting everyone to the festivities, and also, they'll throw it one week early. Let's see what Blitz and Exile have to say.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the associated characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Ten: Blitz's Special Plans **

The next morning, as Blitz was getting up and dressed, his mind was still on his talk with Hunter and Colleen. He was so grateful that they had forgiven him, and really lucky to have a chance to start over and truly become friends. As he brushed his fur, he decided that he wanted to do something for the two of them, as a way of saying he was truly sorry, and to thank them for forgiving him. He sat on the edge of his bed, and thought with his chin between his paws. What could he give to them that would be really special? After the way he had treated Hunter, and the way he had constantly made passes at Colleen, he knew he was lucky they forgave him at all! This deserved a lot more than just a wrapped up expensive wedding present! He thought and thought….what could he give to them? He glanced outside at the beach where Hunter and Colleen wanted to have their wedding…maybe he could help decorate…or put it together…THAT WAS IT!! He bounded up from the bed as his idea took seed in his mind. An idea for a special, meaningful, WONDERFUL gift for them! He threw on his armor and bounded down the hallway, thankful to only see Exile coming into the kitchen.  
"Morning, Comrade!" Exile greeted him cheerfully.  
"Morning, Exile," Blitz said happily.  
"Well, you are in good mood, Comrade."  
"I'm in a great mood. Exile, do you want to have some breakfast with me? I wanna talk about something."  
"Sure, Comrade," Soon, they were both seated at a table with a big dish of scrambled eggs and bacon, with tall glasses of juice. "So, Blitz…what's on your mind?"  
"Well, I've been thinking about Hunter and Colleen.."  
"Dah?"  
"Well, Hunter and Colleen really are two very special dogs. I knew that since last night. Face it, Exile…I did and said pretty cruel things to them. I'm surprised either one of them is even still talking to me! But not only are they still on speaking terms with me, but they also forgave me, and said all three of us can start over!"  
"That is wonderful they did do that."  
"Ja. I..I've never had anyone do anything like that for me before…" Blitz said, as he suddenly felt himself getting choked up. "They…they were both so nice to me, and so understanding of everything…Exile, I want to do something for them! Something special. Something to really thank them for what they did."  
"What did you have in mind?"  
"That's where you, Shag, Professor Hubert, and Master come in. I know I can't do all of this alone, I need all of your help."  
"Blitz, for goodness sakes, what is it?"  
"I want to give Hunter and Colleen their wedding."  
"Ya mean give them hand in planning it?:  
"No, I want to do it FOR them! I want to throw them a surprise wedding!"  
"You mean…put together ENTIRE wedding FOR them?!"  
"Ja…but you know if Hunter or Colleen find out about this, they'll say we don't have to, and won't allow us to do it. But Hunter and Colleen have done so much for us! We can all get together and do this for them! We can find out exactly what kind of wedding they want, and go about doing it without them knowing!"  
"Wow, Blitz…this is so unlike you.."  
"Exile…let's just say this is smarter me who knows what real friendship is now! Will you help me do this?"  
"Dah, Comrade, I will LOVE to help you!"  
"Well, they said they want to get married on Valentine's Day, but just so they don't suspect anything, let's have it be a week before- February 7th."  
"OK, I'll alert Space Rovers and tell Confuse-Us to come and perform ceremony on February 7th. Then I ask Hunter and Colleen about what they might want."  
"Don't make it too obvious, this is a surprise!"  
"Oh no Comerade, I won't. We can also tell owners and find out what music they want."  
"And ask Shag to cook food, he'll love that!"  
"Dah, let's tell Master now! I know we can all plan most perfect, most romantic wedding ever for two great Comrades!"  
Blitz smiled. "Let's not have it any other way!"


	11. Spreading The Word

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****In this chapter, Blitz and Exile have a talk with The Master, regarding Hunter and Colleen's surprise wedding. He agrees that it'd be a wonderful idea to have the wedding early, so he approves Blitz's trip to inform both the Clintons and Blairs about Hunter and Colleen's wedding, along with Starlight. In the meantime, Exile gets on the line with Persia, and invites her and the Space Rovers, and he also invites Confuse-Us. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer****: Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the associated characters. Road Rovers is a registered trademark of Warner Brothers. The song that Hunter will sing for Colleen in this chapter, 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', is property of Aerosmith. The song that Colleen will sing for Hunter, 'Fukai Mora' (Deep Forest), is property of the popular Japanese group Do As Infinity.**

**Chapter Eleven: Spreading the Word**

Blitz and Exile finished cleaning up their plates, and so did The Master, Shag, and Professor Hubert. Hunter and Colleen were outside at the beach, swimming, playing tag in the warm sand, and just generally enjoying being together. Blitz said, "Master, I was thinking about putting the WHOLE wedding together myself, with help from all of the rest of you, as my way of showing Hunter and Colleen that I'm truly sorry for all the times I gave them grief." The Master smiled, and replied, "Blitz, that's wonderful! What did you have in mind?" He replied, "Well…I was thinking about going to inform their owners PERSONALLY, and letting them know when the wedding is, and then letting Hunter's mother know, along with Confuse-Us." Exile chimed in with, "Dah, and I will be calling Persia, to let Space Rovers know." The Master said, "I love the sound of that…the perfect wedding for the perfect soulmates. Hunter and Colleen will be so touched!" Blitz said, "Ja, and I was also planning to ask them how they want the wedding, such as what songs they want, and I could help Hunter pick out a suit to wear. Also, Shag can cook the food." The Master replied, "I agree. Let's put our ideas into action."

In the meantime, Hunter was holding Colleen close, as the two of them sat in the shade of a palm tree. The month of January was flying by. Soon, they would finally be married, and Hunter couldn't wait. Colleen was so beautiful, that she caused his heart to skip a beat whenever he looked at her. She was perfect in every way. Her big, bright blue eyes blazed with an inner fire, her long, soft hair flowed gently in the breeze, and her sable-and-white fur was soft, rich, and silky smooth. Her thick Cockney-accented voice was like the song of an angel, and she was so kind, sweet, and generous, that Hunter knew beyond any doubt, that she was the only one for him. Colleen's heart skipped a beat as well, whenever she thought about, or looked at Hunter. He wasn't overly tall or muscular, but he was lean, athletic, not to mention the fact that he was honest, loyal, and honorable. His golden fur gleamed in the sunlight, and his warm brown eyes were so kind, and full of love. He was sweet, charming, and, most of all, the dog that she loved more than anything. Hunter said, "Colleen, there's no other dog on Earth, that can even come close to being as sweet and beautiful as you are. I want you to know this…I love you, and I will never leave your side." She leaned against him, and said, "Huntie, I love you too, and I always will." They leaned in close to one another, and their lips met in a deep, loving kiss. When they finally pulled apart for air, Hunter said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing a song for you. It's called 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing', by Aerosmith.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing"_

Once Hunter finished, Colleen said, "Huntie, that was lovely! I've got one for you too. It's called 'Fukai Mora', by Do As Infinity.

"_There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere _

_In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees _

_People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther _

_They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place _

_Could we still have seen if we were there? _

_Could we have seen it if it were little? _

_Go on with our lives and lose those things behind. _

_Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. _

_We want to live our lives, until we find a way. _

_Searching for the light for eternity. _

_Things are passing and changing and moving around, _

_But the colors of the sky,_

_Still remain the same, as we used to know, _

_Every single day. _

_We are running so free now, ignoring the risk _

_The limits that we had. _

_Leave our fears behind, take another chance. _

_Our souls will live again. _

_If we could catch the rhythm of time, _

_We could probably fly so high. _

_Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind. _

_Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. _

_We want to live our lives, until we find a way. _

_Searching for the light for eternity _

_Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind. _

_Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless. _

_We want to live our lives, until we find a way. _

_Searching for the light for eternity"_

Once she finished her song, Hunter said, "Colleen…you're incredible! I've never heard such a beautiful voice!" She kissed him again, and then the two of them got up from where they were sitting, and went for a swim in the ocean.

Meanwhile, Blitz got permission to take the Cloud Rover out, and he headed for Washington D.C. first. Arriving at the White House, he announced his presence, and his intentions, to the Secret Service agents, and, after they checked him out, he was shown inside. Presently, President Clinton came out to meet him. He said, "Well, what can I do for you, Mr. Uh…" "Blitz.", the Doberman replied. The President said, "What did you want to discuss with me?" Blitz cleared his throat, and said, "I'm here on behalf of The Road Rovers, and our Master, to invite you and your wife, to the wedding of my friends, Hunter and Colleen." Bill was startled at that. Hunter? HIS Hunter?! "You mean…MY dog, Hunter? He's…" Blitz replied, "Ja…he's our team leader. Colleen, she is second-in-command. Our other members are Exile, the pet of the Russian President, and Shag, the pet of the Swiss President. I'm the Doberman of the German Chancellor." Hillary entered the room, and Bill brought her up to speed. She said, "How long have you all been together as a team?" Blitz replied, "Almost three years. I'm sorry that you weren't informed, but our Master is a very private man, and a lot of our enemies would jump at the chance to kidnap you in order to get to us. I hope you understand." Bill replied, "I understand. So…when is the wedding?" Blitz replied, "It's February 7th, at our Headquarters. Here's a map, and directions, along with your invites. Remember, the location HAS to remain SECRET." Bill and Hillary thanked Blitz, and then he was off. He made his next stop at 10 Downing Street in London, and Tony and Cherie Blair were only too happy to accept the invitation to see their beloved Collie marry the one she loved. Like the Clintons, they swore to keep the secrets of the Rovers' base, and their existance. With that done, Blitz flew to Wyoming, and informed Starlight, speaking to her in canine. She barked out, "I'll be there…count on it!" With his job done, Blitz headed for home.

Meanwhile, back at Road Rover HQ, Exile got on the line with Persia. She said, "Hello, Exile! How are things with you Road Rovers?" Exile replied, "We are all like two peas in pod, Comrade Persia. I am calling to invite you all to wedding of Comrades Hunter and Colleen, on February 7th." Persia smiled, and said, "How lovely! We'll be there." Exile then called and informed Confuse-Us, and he replied, "I wouldn't miss it for all the cheesy cocktail weenies on Earth, Exile!" With that done, Exile went to go fix lunch, and Blitz joined him after coming in. Once they finished lunch, Blitz went off in search of Hunter, and found him in his room, watching one of his _Wild West Tech_ DVD's. He said, "Hunter, can I talk to you?" Hunter paused the DVD, and said, "Sure, what's up, buddy?" Blitz replied, "I'd just like to ask you what your favorite songs are, that's all." Hunter said, "Hmm…favorite songs…Well, I like 'Unchained Melody', by The Righteous Brothers, 'Oh, What A Night!', by Frankie Valli, and especially 'Love Comes Without Warning', by America." Blitz jotted it down, and said, "Danke, Hunter!" He then knocked on Colleen's door, and she opened up. He said, "Hi, Colleen, can I come in?" She replied, "Sure. I just finished a quick workout. Would you like a drink?" Blitz gratefully accepted a bottle of water from her, and then he asked, "Colleen, what songs do you like best?" She said, "Hmmm… 'You're Not Alone', by Amy Grant, and 'I Love You', by Sarah McLachlan." Blitz took down the info on his notepad, and said, "Thanks for the water, Colleen. See you later!" She waved to him, and then went to freshen up, since Hunter was taking her out to dinner.


	12. Hunter and Colleen, Up In A Tree

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** Blitz and Exile continue their wedding plans, while Hunter and Colleen have a precious moment with one another in the living room. The Blairs have a discussion regarding Colleen's upcoming wedding, and everything seems to be perfect. However, the Rovers are summoned by The Master, and must gear up for another mission. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers. Road Rovers, and all characters associated with the series, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Twelve: Hunter and Colleen-Up In A Tree **

Colleen shrieked, as Hunter threw couch cushions on her legs and pinned them down. She pretended to struggle. "Oh no," she cried. "I'm trapped!! I can't escape!"  
"I hope not," Hunter answered happily, reaching over to kiss her tenderly. Colleen then kicked her legs up, making the cushions fly out all over the room. They both laughed and kissed again. As far as Colleen was concerned, this was a wonderful January morning! The sky was a piercing blue, the birds were happily singing, and her Huntie had kissed her twice before breakfast! She threw her arms around Hunter's neck, as he hugged her gently and pulled her down upon the couch with him. He lay down upon the couch, and she stretched out on top of him, just resting her head on his chest and hearing the sound of his heart beating. He stroked her hair and gazed upon her, never was there a more beautiful dog in the whole world, in every way, shape, and form. "Did anyone ever tell you you have the most talented legs of anyone in the whole world?" She looked up and smiled. "I mean it, I love what they can do, and I love how you use them. You're more gifted than anyone I know!"  
"Huntie…you're the sweetest dog in the whole wide world!" She kissed him again, long and deep, and enjoyed the feel of his hands, as he softly ran them through her hair.  
Meanwhile, Blitz and Exile were in the kitchen having peppermint milkshakes (ever since Blitz had introduced him to them, Exile had taken a liking to the stuff), and discussing the wedding plans, which were coming along splendidly. Hunter had asked Blitz and Exile to help him pick out a suit, and they were all going tomorrow. Colleen had already had her dress picked out- a simple plain, white long-sleeved dress that came just above her knees, and had only the smallest bit of lace at the bottom...and no other decorations. A small bow in the back was good enough for her. "So, I was looking around the house today," Blitz began, "And I found the perfect carpet we can use for when Colleen comes down the Aisle. It's a long silk one, pure white. I can take it secretly tonight, since it's in a closet my owner hardly ever uses!"  
"That's perfect, Comrade! You find flowers we can use?:  
"Sure, I found a lot of them. My owner's wife has a lot in her garden. I can take a good number and she'll never know!"  
"I find a good deal as well. Now we want to make sure we get enough to line aisle with so Colleen will be framed nice as she comes down it."  
"Ja, but put them far enough away from the candles. Master told me he found some pretty white candles along with matching black stands in a catalog, and he's going to order them."  
"Ok…now what time should we make wedding?"  
"How about 8:00pm? Should be dark enough, and it'll give the guests more than enough time to make it."  
"All right…uh.." Exile lowered his voice. "You think we should be talking about this with them right in next room? Suppose they hear us?"  
Blitz peeked inside the room where Hunter and Colleen were. They were snuggled tightly in the arms of each other. Hunter bent low and whispered into Colleen's ear, making her blush. He then proceeded to kiss her on the top of her head. She reached over and kissed his cheek. He tilted her face up and tenderly trailed kiss after kiss down her neck. He moved to her cheek and licked it tenderly, then kissed her right on her nose and forehead before finding her lips again. She then licked his own cheek and kissed his own forehead, chin, and nose before kissing his lips as well. He lowered his face and whispered to her, stroking her hair at the same time. Blitz smiled at this and went back into the room.  
"I don't think we have to worry, Exile, they can't hear ANYTHING!" Exile smiled, but kept his voice down anyway.  
"So, how are we to make sure Comrade's stay in their doghouses until Master calls them?"  
"I spoke to Mr. Clinton and Mr. Blair, and they said they were going to have their Aides distract Hunter and Colleen. You know, play with them, wash them, from 5:00pm to 8:00pm, then they leave and Master calls them. Also, Mr. Blair said he was going to fly musicians in to perform the songs for the ceremony. I have to fly there and give them sheet music later on today."  
"Sounds great, but I think it best if day before wedding, you, Shag, and I spend night here. After all, we have lots to do before the nighttime!"  
"Ja. Did you tell the Space Rovers?"  
"Of course. Oh, by the way, Persia? She asked about you!"  
"She..she did?" Blitz asked, surprised. He HAD always been kind of interested in the pretty Scottish pup, but had not gotten to see her very often, and besides, he was usually wrapped up in Colleen. "How is she?"  
"She is fine!" Exile smiled.  
Meanwhile, in London, Cherie Blair was staring outside at Colleen's doghouse, which was, at this point, empty. Tears filled her eyes, and she blotted at them with a tissue. Tony came out and put his arm around her. "Do you have the sniffles? Getting a cold? Better take something for it. You don't wanna have a red nose at the wedding!" He smiled at his joke. Cherie looked up at him and smiled wearily.  
"I'll be alright by then," she assured him. "Oh, Tony..I know, she's a dog…and we haven't had her all that long, but I love her so much. In a way this…this is like having my own daughter get married. I'm just…I'm so happy that she's found a soul mate..but truth be known, I'm going to miss her."  
"It's not like we're saying goodbye for good," Tony said, squeezing her to his side. "Now that we know her secret, I'm sure she'll come by and visit!" He laughed a little. "I didn't think it was possible for dogs to get married at ALL! Wonder WHAT a dog wedding is like?"  
"Well, we'll find out in another month…do you think we'll be allowed to walk her down the aisle? She IS a member of our family, after all."  
"I don't know why not."  
"So, did you pick what decorations you think we should order from the catalog Master gave us?" Blitz asked.  
"Oh I find nice ones." Exile began, but before he could say anything more, Master's voice came over the loudspeaker.  
**"ROVERS, REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM, IMMEDIATELY!"**


	13. The Return of Havoc

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, the Rovers are sent out to stop Havoc, who is planning to steal a new prototype Air Force fighter, the F-37 Excalibur. The fighter is armed with a nose-mounted 20mm M61A2 Vulcan Gatling cannon, 2 AIM-9X Sidewinder heat-seeking missiles, and a powerful Tactical Laser Cannon, mounted on the upper body. While they head over to stop Havoc, Exile and Blitz quietly discuss some more about their plans for Hunter and Colleen's wedding, in order to make sure that everything is perfect. Will the Rovers be able to deep six Havoc's plans? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. However, the F-37 Excalibur is a product of my imagination. The song that will be used for this chapter's fight scene, 'Instruments of Destruction', is property of N.R.G.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Return of Havoc**

Once the Rovers had all arrived in the Briefing Room, The Master said, "Rovers, we have a grave threat on our hands. Colonel Havoc has escaped, and is planning to steal the Air Force's newest fighter, the F-37 Excalibur." He pressed a button on the viewscreen, and images of said fighter appeared. It had a long, thin nose, forward-swept wings, and a MASSIVE black weapon attached to its upper body. The Master said, "The fighter is equipped with the latest avionics, and, as such, is the most maneuverable fighter ever produced. The large unit on the top, is the same prototype Tactical Laser Cannon that you stopped Parvo from stealing. If this fighter falls into Havoc's hands, there is no doubt in my mind, that he will use it to ruin the image of the United States in the eyes of the world. Rovers, head out to Groom Lake, Nevada, and stop Havoc. Good luck!" Hunter turned to the rest of the team, and gave his rallying call of, **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!"** The team took off, and headed for the hangar. Hunter said, "We'll take the Sonic Rover, since we can all fit inside. Let's move out!" The Rovers strapped themselves in, Hunter gunned the afterburners, and then, they were off, determined to put Havoc and his goons back in prison, where they belonged.

At the United States Air Force's secret testing base at Groom Lake, Nevada, Havoc was watching, as his men loaded the equipment and maintenance tools, as well as the blueprints for the F-37, onto their trucks. Lieutenant Skeam walked up beside him, saluted, and said, "Colonel, I estimate another ten minutes until we're ready to move out." Havoc smiled, and said, "Excellent. Soon, I shall build a fleet of these fighters, and have my mercenaries pilot them, in a series of coordinated attacks aimed at the allies of the United States. After they start World War Three, I'll rake in enough cash to fatten my wallet in no time. Those blasted mutts won't stop me this time!"

While Hunter piloted the Sonic Rover, Exile and Blitz were quietly discussing their plans for their friends' wedding. Exile whispered, "So, Comrade…did you get sheet music delivered?" Blitz replied, "Ja, I did. I also brought the carpet I told you about, and the flowers. Professor Hubert's got them in a stay-fresh preservation chamber, until the wedding." Exile said, "Great! I got flowers too, and candles are to be arriving soonski. After we get back from stopping Havoc, we take Hunter out to buy suit, and then we come back to Headquarters, and have special dinner." Blitz said, "Ja, I like the sound of that." Up front, Colleen said, "Huntie, I can't stand this. First, Parvo and Groomer try to ruin Christmas for a bunch of homeless kids, and now Havoc has to make trouble, and we've got less than two weeks until our wedding day." Hunter replied, "Don't worry, Colleen. We'll stop that warmonger, and then we'll head home, all together." She leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly, and Hunter then noticed that the Navigational Computer was beeping. He checked, and said, "We're here, team. Let's move out!"

After touching down, Hunter and the other Rovers formed a circle around each other, and Hunter said, "Okay, Rovers…we'll attack in teams of three. Colleen and Blitz, you're with me. We'll handle the sentries on the east side of the base. Exile, you take Shag and Muzzle, and handle the other side. Once we've cleaned house, we'll make our way into the central hangar, and take Havoc down. Ready? Let's Go!!!"

Two of Havoc's sentries were joking around, as they walked their patrol routes. The first one turned to his buddy, and said, "I can't wait to get that fat boost in my paycheck, ya know. As soon as this war starts, we're all gonna be rich!" Suddenly, a rock hit him in the shoulder, and he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming. He turned to his friend, and said, "Why'd you hit me, you idiot?!" The other goon said, "I didn't." Suddenly, Colleen came out of nowhere, and unloaded a vicious spinning roundhouse kick, which dropped both guards, to the yell of, **"HIYA!!! SPITFIRE!!! HURRICANE!!! METEOR!!!" **(Three of Great Britain's best fighters of WWII, the SuperMarine Spitfire, Hawker Hurricane, and the jet-engined Gloster Meteor). Hunter charged another goon at top speed, and gut punched him, knocking him out. Blitz crept up behind another guard, and sank his fangs into his posterior. The man tried to scream, but Blitz said, "Oh no you don't!" He clamped his hand over his mouth, and dragged him into the storage crate he'd been hiding in, knocked him out, and then tied him up. He removed the man's radio and weapon, and destroyed them. Exile froze fifteen guards, then used his heat vision to heat up the guns of twelve more. They dropped their guns and ran, straight into Shag, who sprayed them with sleeping gas. Exile unleashed Muzzle on the remaining goons, and he went berserk on them. Once they'd finished up, they re-attached Muzzle's restraints, and then headed back to link up with Hunter, Colleen, and Blitz.

Inside the main hangar, Skeam said, "Colonel! We've got a problem…those mutts are here, and they've already taken down the sentries outside." Havoc said, "Curse those fleabags! Finish getting the stuff onto the trucks, then…" The door was bashed open, as Colleen yelled, **"HIYA!!! JOHN ELWAY!!!"** Hunter shouted, **"IT'S OVER, HAVOC!!! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST, SO SURRENDER RIGHT NOW!!!"** Havoc shouted back, **"FORGET IT, MUTT!!! YOU WON'T STOP ME THIS TIME!!! KILL THOSE MONGRELS!!!"**

_'Iron birds of fortune  
Adrift above the skies  
Cloudy revelations  
Unseen by naked eyes  
Flying tools of torment  
Will penetrate the sphere  
Erupt the rock of ages  
Bringing final fear_

_Instruments of destruction  
Tools of powerplays  
It's a violent eruption  
Existence drips away_

_What it really matter  
When nothing really counts  
Grave eternal darkness  
When drained of every ounce  
And when the nightmare's over  
The final from the storm  
Dust of all creation  
To ashes we transform_

_Instruments of destruction_

_Tools of powerplays_

_It's a violent eruption_

_Existence drips away!'_

Colleen saw Skeam aiming his M-16 at Hunter, and shouted, **"HUNTIE, GET DOWN!!!" **Colleen dodged Skeam's M-16 fire, charged in behind him, then got him in a sleeperhold. Skeam struggled, but Colleen was far stronger than she looked. She was lean, muscular, and incredibly agile, and more than a match for Skeam. She said, "This'll teach you to aim guns at the one I love, you miserable blighter!" She got hold of his gun, and used the leverage it provided to judo flip Skeam across the hangar, to the yell of, **"HIYA!!! TOM HANKS!!!"** Meanwhile, Exile iced a small section of the floor, and thirteen of Havoc's men slipped and fell on their rears. Blitz knocked a few of them out, and Exile took care of the rest. Shag lobbed a sleeping gas grenade, and knocked out twenty goons. Hunter unleashed Muzzle, and he launched himself at the goons that were trying to run for their trucks. Hunter said, "Whoa…Muzzle…oh-kay, I've seen enough." Colleen said, "Eeewww…gross!" Blitz said, "Mein gott…I think I'm going to be sick…" Exile said, "Bolshoi…that is disgusting!" Once all of Havoc's goons were taken care of, Hunter wheeled on Havoc, and saw him aim at Colleen. She ducked and avoided his shots, but the fact that Havoc had fired on her, incensed Hunter beyond all belief. He said, **"Havoc!!! Nobody tries to hurt my fiancée and gets away with it!!! I hope your insurance is paid up!!!"** Havoc tried to reload, but Hunter was upon him before he could slam a fresh clip of 5.56mm rounds into his weapon. Hunter kneed Havoc in the gut, which caused stars to dance in his vision. Colleen joined in, and she unloaded a vicious kick to the side of Havoc's head, which knocked him out instantly. Hunter tied Havoc up, and Colleen called the FBI. Havoc and his goons were taken away, and the Rovers headed home.

Once they got back to Headquarters, after a quick stop to pick up a suit for Hunter, the Rovers went into the Briefing Room, where The Master was waiting for them. He said, "Well done, Rovers. You've foiled Havoc's plan to start World War Three, and the F-37 will now be used as it was meant to, to preserve the freedom and safety of the United States. You've done an excellent job, Rovers. You're good dogs. Good, good dogs." Hunter turned to the others, and said, **"TO THE POWER OF THE PACK!!!"** The other Rovers responded with their usual, **"AAAHHHRRROOO!!!"**

Later that evening, the Rovers all gathered for dinner. Shag had cooked a delicious-looking roast beef, noodles with gravy, carrots, and buttermilk biscuits. As they sat and ate dinner, Hunter said, "Colleen, you were really great back there. You truly are an incredible fighter, and I'm glad to have you at my side." She blushed, and said, "Huntie, I'm glad to be with you, and we'll always be together. I love you, and that will never change." Hunter swallowed a bite of his roast beef, and said, "I love you too, Colleen." They finished their dinner, cleaned up, and then headed for their rooms to take a shower, before they resumed their evening activities. Hunter admired his new suit. It was mostly white, with some gold trim at the neckline, and on the edges of the cuffs of the sleeves. The rest of the suit's collar was a royal blue, as were the shirtcuffs. Hunter loved the way it looked, and he really enjoyed the feel of it, since he'd tried it on earlier. He couldn't wait to wear it on the day he exchanged his vows with Colleen. The Rovers finished showering, and then they all headed for the rec room. Hunter and Colleen got a game of Ping-Pong going, Exile and Blitz played a game of Air Hockey, and Shag watched Emeril on the TV. After the clock struck 11:00pm, they said goodnight to one another, and headed for their bedrooms. They were all happy to be back home, safe and sound.


	14. The Night Before The Wedding

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****While Hunter and Colleen are away from Headquarters, on the day before their wedding, the others begin decking out the place for the ceremony. The Clintons arrive unexpectedly, and so does Mrs. Blair. Let's see what happens.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or any of the characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Night Before The Wedding**

A few weeks later, Blitz arrived at Headquarters, and transdogmafied himself, before going to meet Exile. The Master had told the Rovers that they could go to the homes of their owners for now, since it was pretty quiet, but that was only a ruse to make sure Hunter and Colleen were gone, while last minute plans for the wedding took shape. Blitz and Exile were working together with Professor Hubert on a very special wedding present for Hunter and Colleen, and it was almost ready. He bounded into the living room, where Exile was sitting surrounded by photos. He looked up. "Hi, Blitz."  
"Hi," he took out some photos from the pocket of his armor. "I found a few more pictures!"  
"Da, these are magnificent! I think these few will look nice toward the end."  
"How is it coming?"  
"I saw how it is so far, and it looks beautiful! Hubert does gorgeous job!"  
"Ok did you get in touch with our friends in the rainforest?"  
"Luka, his mother, Oso, the Chief, and the members of their tribe all said they will be happy to come. I tell them to be here around 7:30pm."  
"I talked to Olivia Peru and Sport, they also said they will come."  
"Space Rovers will be here at 7:30pm as well. I pick up the Blairs."  
"Ja, and I'll pick up the Clintons and Starlight. Make sure the transdogmafier is ready."  
"I also pick out pretty dress for her to wear, light blue. Hope it fits!"  
"Shag is going to be here soon, to help make the wedding cake and cook the dinner. OK, now we help prepare the beach tonight, and tomorrow around 8:00pm, Master is going to call Hunter and Colleen. They'll think they're going on another mission, but when they come…"  
**"SURPRISE!!"** Exile said happily. "This is going to be such funski!"  
Professor Hubert came in then. "Hey, guys."  
"Hello, Professor. How is our special present coming along?"  
"Coming along just fine, Blitz."  
Exile gave him some more pictures. "Here, we find some more for you."  
"Oh, thanks. These look great.:  
"So, do you think you can fit them in?"  
"Sure, I can squeeze them in at the end. So, I have the decorations, flowers, and candles in the spare room, can someone give me a hand in bringing them out to the beach?"  
Just then, a familiar voice was heard from the back. "Hey..can I give you fellows a hand with that?" They all turned around, and their jaws dropped to the ground to see Bill and Hillary walk into the main room, lead by Professor Shepherd.  
"M…M…Mr. Clinton..Sir," Blitz said, bowing low to the ground. Exile followed.  
"Sir..we were not expecting you until tomorrow!"  
"Yeah, I know..but Hil and I are so excited, we couldn't sleep. This is a big day for all of us, but especially for our Hunter, and it's a pretty big project you fellows are taking on, we just wanted to know if we couldn't give ya some help."  
"Any kind of help would be appreciated greatly!" Hubert said.  
"Would you consider another pair?" came a quiet accent. Cherie Blair then entered the room carrying a formal pink dress wrapped in a plastic cover under her arm.  
"Bolshoi, we get any more people in here, this is going to turn into United Nations Building!" Exile whispered to Blitz.  
"Hi, Cherie!" Bill greeted her.  
'Good evening, Bill. Good evening, Hillary. I have my dress…isn't this exciting!"  
"You bet…whoo, whee, I feel like it's my own boy getting married tomorrow night."  
"Oh I know I couldn't be happier if it WAS my own daughter! I'm as giddy as a schoolgirl!"  
"Ya know, I think this is gonna make us in-laws!"  
Cherie laughed. "I do believe so!" She turned to Exile. "For some reason, Tony could go right to sleep. I informed him where I was going, and he'll meet me here tomorrow night. Told the staff to make SURE he dresses in his BEST tuxedo!"  
"Well, Hil didn't make me leave until I took mine!" Bill held his up.  
"Well, we appreciate your offer!" Master said. "Tonight, you and Hillary can sleep in Hunter's room, and Cherie can sleep in Colleen's."  
"Delightful!" Cherie said. "Where are the bedrooms, so I can put the dress in it?" Exile showed them where they were, and they put their clothes down.  
"OK, so can we give ya all a hand?" Mr. Clinton asked, coming out.  
"Well, I can use some help bringing out the decorations, flowers, and candles."  
"Love to help," Bill said.  
"Ja, let me go with you. I have to get the carpet from the closet as well," Blitz said, as he left with the Clintons.  
"You can help me set up tables and indoor decorations for reception, and give Shag hand with food." Exile told Cherie.  
"Delightful!" she answered.

A few hours later, the flowers were set up all along the beach from the back door to a spot close to the ocean, where the ceremony would take place. The fancy black candle holders were set up a good distance from them and Bill and Hillary were screwing the new white candles on them. The Holders were tied to one another with bright red ribbon and Blitz, with Bill's help, had unrolled the white silk carpet. It was held in place with rocks at the corners. A white podium, donated by Master, had been set up, where Confuse-Us would be to lead the ceremony. Exile and Blitz had even built a small white arch, which Hunter and Colleen would stand under to pronounce their vows. Exile was busy finishing decorating it with more flowers. He stood back to look at his work.  
"That looks lovely, Exile," Hillary said. "It looks like it was fit for Royalty!"  
"Thank you," Exile said. "We want friends to have the best tonight."  
"They sure deserve it," Bill said. "I can't believe these stories you're telling me. Ya told me about that jerk Havoc, you told me about that Atwater guy..what else did you guys all do?"  
"Well, there was this man, Donovan Bell, who tried to kidnap dogs, you'll meet one of them tomorrow…"  
"Hillary looked at her watch a litle later. "Oh gosh, Bill, its getting late, we should go to bed."  
"You can go, Hil," Bill said. "I'm gonna finish up out here and then see if Cherie and Shag need my help in the kitchen. I won't go to bed tonight, let me stay up. I'll play the Leader here for this once!"  
"You should sleep, you'll be a zombie tomorrow."  
"Nah, I stayed up late many other times than this before!"  
"Yeah, you did your share of late night hunting back in your day…but Cherie is married! I'll be telling her to keep an eye on you!"  
"Ah, hush, Hil! My boy is getting married tomorrow, and this wedding, as far as simple ones go, is gonna be the best ever! Whoo-whee!!"  
"I'll be quick to agree with that!" Hillary smiled.


	15. Greeting the Guests

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by: ****Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: Before the guests begin to arrive for the wedding of Hunter and Colleen, Exile and Blitz make sure everything is ready, and Blitz gives the Clintons and Mrs. Blair a brief tour, to pass the time until the big moment. Let's join them all now, as the final hours of Hunter and Colleen's single lives pass by.**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the associated characters. Road Rovers, and all of the characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The Night Rover is a product of my imagination, however.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Greeting the Guests**

The next morning, everyone got up extra early, so that they could make sure that everything would be ready for tonight's big event, Hunter and Colleen's wedding. Professor Hubert and The Master were checking Hunter and Colleen's transport luges, to make sure that they'd be in working order, Exile was working on the right engine of the Cloud Rover, to make sure it would be ready for tonight, when he went to pick up Mr. Blair, Confuse-Us, and Starlight. Blitz was getting his suit ready, and helping the Clintons and Mrs. Blair with theirs, and Shag was cooking some more food, just in case. Meanwhile, Muzzle was hopping around, as usual. He knew what was going on, and was happy for his best friend. Hunter had finally realized his true feelings towards the lovely Collie, and Muzzle wished them both the best of luck. Once Blitz finished with the suits, he began giving a guided tour of the base to the Clintons, and Mrs. Blair. Their first stop, was the luge dock. Blitz said, "This is how we get here, when we have a mission. At each of our homes, there's a secret entrance, that leads to a tube, with one of these luges in it. We come down the tube, then head through that door, and go in here, to the Transdogmafier, our Master's personal creation. It's what gives us the ability to walk, talk, and fight crime." Hillary said, "So…this is where Hunter runs off to, whenever we can't find him. Well, now that we know what he's up to, I have to say I'm proud of him." Bill replied, "Whoo-wee, that makes two of us. I mean, I knew Hunter was a smart dog, but I had no idea, until now, that he was the leader of such a well-organized team of crime-fighting canine heroes." Blitz replied, "Ja, he and Colleen are incredible. Without them, we'd have probably gotten killed on our first mission." He led them to the Briefing Room next, and said, "This is where The Master fills us in on what we're up against, and where Hunter makes his plans for when we get there, if we have time. It's also where we get congratulated by The Master, after we return home from a successful mission." Next stop: The Recreation Room." Blitz led them down the hall, and to the right, and opened the door. Inside, was a huge, wall-mounted flat-screen TV, several Pool Tables, three Air Hockey tables, two Ping-Pong tables, vending machines, and a pair of bathrooms, complete with showers. Mrs. Blair asked, "What exactly does Colleen enjoy doing in here?" Blitz said, "She's really good at Ping-Pong, and she also likes playing Air Hockey, especially with Hunter." Next, he led them to Professor Hubert's lab. He said, "This is where Professor Hubert comes up with all of our weapons, and our vehicles. He's working on a new one right now, the Night Rover. It's a new helicopter, capable of cloaking, and it carries an EMP weapon, which can disable enemy vehicles. It's also got a railgun, which fires 35mm selenium rounds, a 30mm chaingun in the nose, along with a 14.5mm sniper cannon, laser-guided missiles, and homing rockets. It's also got afterburners, which give it a top speed of Mach 1, or 640mph. It's not yet complete, so it'll be a few more months before we can use it. Next stop, the medlab." He took them down to the west side of the Headquarters, and said, "Here's our medical facility, complete with the most modern treatment equipment in the world. Everything you can think of, we can treat it. In fact, Professor Hubert's even working on cures for some of the world's deadliest viruses, both human and canine." Mrs. Blair said, "My…he certainly is a busy dog, but extremely smart, if he can do all this." Blitz said, "Ja…he is, and so is Master. He designed the Headquarters himself, and he has satellites all over space, keeping an eye out for enemy activity. It's just about lunchtime, so let's go up to the kitchen, and see what Shag's got ready." Blitz took them upstairs, and arrived just in time to see Shag putting out plates of burgers, hot dogs, and fries, along with all the fixings. He'd also prepared some British cuisine for Mrs. Blair, and she happily accepted. Bill Clinton took a burger with everything, and a hot dog, some fries, and a Coke, and Hillary made herself a hot dog with ketchup, got some fries, and a Pepsi. The other Rovers came in, fixed their plates, and enjoyed their meals, along with their guests. After they cleaned up, they all went to do their own thing, until the clock struck 7:30pm. Right on cue, the Space Rovers arrived, and Blitz said, "Persia! Nice to see you, and thanks for coming!" She replied, "Blitz, I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Blitz greeted the rest of the Space Rovers as well, and soon, Sport and Olivia Peru arrived, and Sport eagerly went through the Transdogmafier, and, upon exiting, said, "Wow…this is awesome! I can't wait to see Hunter and Colleen again, and congratulate them on their wedding!" Olivia Peru replied, "That makes two of us, Sport. Without them, and the rest of you Rovers, I would've lost Sport, and probably my life as well. By the way, I heard about your capture of those horrible terrorists, Parvo and Groomer. Great work!" Before long, Luka arrived, along with his mother, Oso, and the Chief of their tribe, along with all the other tribesmen. Blitz said, "Welcome, friends!" Exile said, "I have to leave now, and pick up Mr. Blair, Starlight, and Confuse-Us. I be back before Comrades Hunter and Colleen arrive." Exile took off, and his first stop was Wyoming, where he picked up the lovely female Golden Retriever that was Hunter's mother, Starlight. He said, "Comrade Starlight? My name is Exile, and I am Comrade of your son, Hunter, and Colleen, the pretty female Collie he had with him. I take you to Headquarters, so you can get ready to meet them when they get there." She barked out, "I can't believe this…my little boy…I'm so proud!" Exile's next stop was in London, where Mr. Blair happily boarded the Cloud Rover, his suit tucked under his arm. Exile said, "Welcome aboard Cloud Rover, Mr. Blair. This is Comrade Starlight, the mother of Comrade Hunter. Starlight, this is Mr. Tony Blair, Prime Minister of England, and Comrade Colleen's owner." She barked out, "Hello!", and licked his hand. He stroked her soft, golden fur, while Exile headed to pick up his last passenger, Confuse-Us. When they arrived, Confuse-Us hopped in, and Exile said, "Welcome, Comrade Confuse-Us. This is Comrade Hunter's mother, Starlight, and he is Mr. Tony Blair, Prime Minister of England, and Comrade Colleen's owner." Confuse-Us said, "Well, howdy to you both! I must say, I can't wait to get this party started!" With introductions out of the way, Exile headed back home. Once they arrived, Starlight headed through the Transdogmafier, after Exile assured her that it wouldn't hurt her, and she came out, accepted the light blue dress from Blitz, and changed. Blitz said, "You look great! Hunter is going to be so glad to see you!" She replied, "I can't wait…my god…I'm talking…I'm really talking!" Blitz introduced her to everyone else, and she and Mr. Clinton then struck up a conversation about what Hunter had been doing, while living with the Clintons in the White House. At 8:00pm sharp, The Master set about summoning Hunter and Colleen for their big moment.

**Washington, D.C.-White House:**

Hunter was outside, enjoying an evening game of catch with one of Mr. Clinton's aides, when the familiar signal was heard. _'Hunter! Report to Headquarters!'_ He dashed off, into his transport tube.

**London, England-10 Downing Street**:

Colleen had just come out from having a bath, when the light shone down on her, and the familiar voice that only she and the other Rovers could hear, said, _'Colleen! It's time!' _She took off, and headed for her secret transport tube.

When they both got to HQ, they went in and Transdogmafied, and greeted each other. Hunter said, "Hello, Colleen! How's my lovely angel?" She kissed him, then replied, "Just fine, Huntie-Wuntie, and you?" He answered, "I'm doing great. Let's go find out what mission we're going on now." When they got to the Briefing Room, however, it was empty, except for a sign that read, **'Hunter and Colleen…meet us on the beach. Signed: Blitz.'** Colleen said, "Hmmm…I wonder what Blitz wants us on the beach for?" Hunter said, "Well, let's go find out." They headed outside, and, as soon as they made it onto the beach, everyone else jumped out, and yelled, **"SURPRISE!!!" **

Hunter and Colleen stood there, amazed, and touched at the same time. Hunter said, "Wha-what's all this?" Blitz came up to them, and said, "Hello, Hunter. Hello, Colleen. How do you like my surprise?"


	16. A Very Pleasant Surprise

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** Blitz reveals to Hunter and Colleen that the surprise wedding was his idea, and then, the two of them are congratulated by their friends and loved ones. Let's join the festivities, as Hunter and Colleen are about to prepare for their big moment.**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the associated characters. Road Rovers, and all of the characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Very Pleasant Surprise**

"Wha…what's this, are you throwing us an engagement party?" Hunter asked.  
Exile laughed, as he came toward them happily, wearing his brand new suit. "No, Comrades! We are throwing you a WEDDING!!" Everyone applauded from their seats.  
"Whoa….whoa..uh, come again?" Hunter asked, as Colleen's hand went to her open mouth.  
Blitz smiled. "Ja, Hunter, Colleen, you two are getting married tonight!"  
"Wha..what?" Hunter said, still shocked. "Wha..tonight!! As in, tonight, right now?"  
"Da! You and Colleen are getting married right now! Surprise!"  
"So…wait…let me see if I have this..you and Blitz are throwing us a wedding! TONIGHT!" Colleen asked, amazed. "But…Valentine's Day is next week!"  
"We know, this was so you wouldn't be suspicious! You do not mind having wedding a week early, do you?"  
"Mind?! No, no of course not!" Hunter said.  
"So..you and Blitz have been planning this, huh?" Colleen asked.  
"Actually, Blitz was! This was his whole idea!"  
Hunter turned on Blitz. "Blitz…YOU did this?!"  
"Ja..I did. This is my way of saying that I'm really very sorry for all I did to you, and thank you for forgiving me, and for letting us all be friends. This…" he waved his arm around, indicating the beach, "This whole ceremony is my gift to you! Hubert, Exile, Shag and Master all helped me."  
Hunter and Colleen looked at each other, touched beyond belief. "Blitz…it's…I hardly know what to say…" Hunter said, all choked up.  
Colleen put her hands on her hips. "Hey, who are you?" she teased Blitz, "What have you done with Fluffy?!" She smiled, to let him know she was just teasing.  
Exile put his arm around Blitz. "He is right here, Comrade. But, he is different...he is not so weird boy anymore! Now he is mature, and he is who he really is!"  
"I was so grateful that you let us start over, and let all three of us be friends, I wanted to do something special to pay you both back. So, here it is. The exact wedding you wanted to have. It's my way of saying thank you!"  
Hunter shook Blitz's hand vigorously, too touched to even speak at first, but finally pulling him into a hug. "Blitz..this…it's the nicest thing..thank you.."  
Colleen then hugged Blitz gently. "Blitz..I would have never known this was you! You did ALL of this!"  
"Exile, Shag, and Master helped!"  
"Then they gotta be thanked as well!" Colleen hugged them all. "Thank you…thank you all. I have to say…this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for either Huntie or me!"  
"Blitz was one that came up with idea and planned everything, including inviting all our friends. Look, all of them are here!"  
Sport stood up and waved. "Hi, Hunter! Hi, Colleen! How are you? Long time no see!"  
"Sport! It's great to see you again!" Hunter waved.  
The Tribeleader of the Amazon then stood up. "A blessing for the Bridal Couple!" He came over and blessed them both in his language, touching them both with his stick.  
"Thank you, Sir!" Hunter said, happily.  
"Someone ELSE very special is here, Comrade!" Exile said. He pointed, as Starlight came down the aisle. Hunter's jaw dropped.  
"Mom?"  
She stopped and smiled. "Hello, Sweetheart," she grinned.  
"Mom..Mom!" Hunter cried, running over and hugging her tightly. "Mom…oh my God…" He stood back and looked at her. "Mom…look at you! You..you look great!"  
"Thank you, Honey. Your friend Exile picked this out for me! Oh…my son!!" tears filled her eyes, as she embraced Hunter. "My boy!! Oh, I can't believe this day's actually come!" She looked at Colleen. "Sweetheart, it's so nice to see you!" She embraced Colleen happily. "You look lovely tonight!"  
"It's so wonderful of you to come, Starlight!" Colleen agreed. Starlight kissed her on the cheek.  
"Would I miss the wedding of my own son?" She turned to Hunter. "You have some more guests here who also want to say hello!" She pointed to the front row as a few figures slowly stood up.  
"Mr. Clinton? Mrs. Clinton?" Hunter asked, shocked beyond belief.  
"Mr. Blair? Mrs. Blair?" Colleen asked, not being able to believe it.  
Cherie smiled. "Happy Wedding, Sweetheart!"  
Bill walked up the aisle and shook Hunter's hand. "Would I miss my own dog's wedding? I gotta say, boy…your friends there sure now how to go all out! This is amazing what they all did!"  
"Mr. Clinton..I mean…Sir...I hope you're not.."  
"Nah. Hunter,. This was OK with Mr. Shepherd that we knew, and that we're all here, and we're not mad at all! Heck, after hearing all the brave adventures you lead, I can honestly say I'm proud of you! Whoo whee, I can't believe all the things you guys all did, you are, without a doubt, the most incredible dogs ever!"  
"That's for sure!" Tony said. "At first, it was rather hard to believe our sweet Collie was actually a champion martial artist and second-in-command of a crime fighting team! But, of course, when a huge walking, talking Doberman is saying it, you kind of HAVE to believe it!" He laughed.  
Cheri just smiled at Colleen, with tears brimming in her eyes. "Wow…Colleen, Dear. I knew you were a lovely dog, but with you Transdogmified, I can see so clearly. Wow," she reached out to give her a hug. "Oh Dear..I'm so happy for you!! Congratulations!!"  
"Thank you, Mrs. Blair," Colleen smiled, as Cherie kissed her cheek.  
"Colleen," Tony smiled. "Speaking as your owners…will you allow us the honor of giving you away?"  
Colleen smiled. "The honor would be mine!"  
"Hurry, everyone! The bride and groom must get changed, so the wedding can start." Master said.  
"If it's alright," Starlight began, "I'd love to help my future daughter get ready, if she'll let me."  
Colleen smiled. "I'd be honored."


	17. Getting Ready

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** While Starlight helps Colleen get ready for her big moment, the two of them have a talk about Hunter, about the missions that Colleen's been on, and, of course, how happy Starlight is to have Colleen join the family. Meanwhile, Hunter is preparing for the big moment too, with the help of Exile and Blitz. Let's join them now, as they get set for the happiest moment of their lives.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Getting Ready**

In Colleen's bedroom, Starlight helped Colleen change into her dress. She zipped it up in the back, and took a look in the mirror. She said, "You look absolutely beautiful, Colleen! My son certainly does know how to pick a winner. I can tell that you're absolutely perfect for him." Colleen blushed, and said, "Thank you. I can tell where Huntie gets his charm from, not to mention his kindness, honesty, and his heart of gold." Starlight hugged Colleen, and then set about fixing her hair, putting a few flowers in, but nothing too fancy. Once she'd finished, Starlight looked Colleen over again, and said, "Oh my God…I-I can't believe how lovely you look! You're beautiful to begin with, but now, you look like a goddess!" Colleen blushed again, and said, "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be granted my fondest wish…to be married to your wonderful son…I swear to the heavens above, that no other dog on Earth could ever bring me as much joy as Huntie does." Starlight smiled, and said, "He certainly is a wonderful boy…even as a puppy, for the eight weeks we were together, he brought so much joy into my life…" Her eyes teared up, as she remembered all of Hunter's antics as a puppy. "He'd always be on the move, chasing falling leaves, squirrels, or whatever. If I could have walked and talked like I'm doing now, back when the farmer seperated him and I, I'd have never let him be taken…but then…he'd have never met you, or the others, and stopped the world from falling into the hands of those awful terrrorists." Colleen answered, "I'm so glad that you've accepted me as your daughter, Starlight. I really am. I mean…ever since I was a year old, I've been on my own, since my mum died from an infection in the alleys of London. I had to fight other dogs to put food in my belly, sometimes even snatch it from people when they weren't looking, so I didn't starve. Now though, I've got a wonderful new family. Huntie, you, Master, and all the others." Starlight asked, "What other missions have you all been on, besides the few you told me about?" Colleen replied, "Well, just after Huntie saved me from being a werewolf, we got sent to stop this warmonger named Havoc, who was tryin' to start a war between the nations of Katzenstok and Eisneria, over an ancient sceptre, that served as the key to the friendship of both nations. He planned to sell money to both countries, after firing up a war, and make a huge profit out of it. After that, we busted up a dognapping ring led by Donovan Bell, who was working with that creep Parvo, that we told you about. That little dog, Sport, was one of the dogs that Bell had taken, and he's here with his owner, Olivia Peru, to show their gratitude. We've also dealt with Parvo's plan to unleash a mother Tyrannosaurus Rex and her babies on the world. We've also averted nuclear winter, by stopping Parvo's use of giant bugs, stopped him from stealing gold out of the Amazon, which is why that young boy Luka is here, along with his tribe, and his dog, Oso. Huntie saved me and Blitz from being sacrificed in an ancient Egyptian ritual of eternal life by Groomer, Parvo's creepy assistant. We also tangled with Storm again, stopping his plot to force the world's leaders into unleashing their nuclear arsenals on each other, via the use of hypnosis. We also stopped Parvo's plot of using a make-believe alien ship to take over the world, which was when Huntie was tracking you down. When he saved all of us then, along with watching him risk his life to save Muzzle after our first tangle with Storm, and his saving me from being a werewolf, those actions made me realize how much I love him, along with our last two missions, stopping Parvo from stealing the Christmas money out of a homeless shelter, and keeping Havoc's hands off of a new fighter plane. Huntie's truly a great leader, a wonderful friend, and, most of all, the one I love, and will always love, with all my heart." Starlight smiled, and said, "I'm proud to say this, dear…welcome to the family!" With that, she hugged Colleen again, and Colleen hugged her in return. Once they let go, the two of them finished their preparations.

Meanwhile, in Hunter's room, Exile and Blitz were talking with him about how wonderful this night was going to be. Hunter said, "Guys, I want to thank you all, for doing this for Colleen and I. It means so much to me, and to her as well, I'm sure." Blitz replied, "It was the least I could do, Hunter, after both you and Colleen allowed us to start over as friends, even after all I said and did to you both. I want you to know, Hunter, that I really appreciate you giving me a second chance. You truly are a wonderful friend, and a great leader." Hunter smiled, and said, "Aw…thanks…that's nice!" Exile said, "Blitz, that was very mature, and I am proud of you!" He hugged Blitz, but not too tight, since he didn't want to mess up his friend's suit. Exile then turned to Hunter, and said, "This is going to be wonderful evening, Comrade Hunter. You are about to be married to most beautiful female dog on Earth, and from now on, there be no more fighting about who gets to be leader, or who gets Colleen's affections. This is great time to be alive!" Hunter said, "I couldn't agree with you more, buddy." Hunter finished buttoning up his tux, and grabbed a single white rose, sliding it into the pocket over his heart. With that done, he got up, and looked at himself in the mirror. Exile said, "You look great, Comrade Hunter! Comrade Colleen is going to be getting married to most wonderful dog on Earth!" Hunter, Blitz, and Exile finished adjusting their suits, and then they headed down to the beach. Hunter thought to himself, _'In just a few minutes, I'll be exchanging my wedding vows with the most gorgeous dog alive, and nothing will ever break us apart.'_


	18. The Wedding Begins

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** In this chapter, it's finally time for Hunter and Colleen to have their long-awaited wedding. Everything is just how the two of them always dreamed of. Let's join them now, as the happiest moment of their lives is now upon them.**

**Disclaimer: ****Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights to Road Rovers, or any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Wedding Begins **

Colleen and Starlight got up from where they were sitting on the bed. Starlight smiled at Colleen. "You look absolutely lovely, Dear!" Her eyes looked teary. "I couldn't be prouder if you were my own daughter!" She took a deep breath. "You know, Dear…I know I can't really replace your Mother..I'm not even going to try. I've never been to London anyway! Still…I hope that from now on, you can consider me like a Mother. It's a an honor to have you join our little family."  
Colleen smiled, and touched her arm. "I'd love that, Starlight, I really would. Hey, when Huntie and I come back from our Honeymoon, I'll be more than happy to give you a tour of where I live! I'll show you all around!"  
"I'd be honored, Dear." She gave her a great big hug. "I love you, Colleen," she whispered.  
"I love you, too, Starlight," Colleen said honestly. "Will you please be my Matron-Of-Honor?"  
Starbright smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'd be so honored, Dear!" A knock came at the door. "Come in."  
Mr. And Mrs. Blair entered just then, and gasped at the sight of Colleen. "Oh, Colleen..Dear you look so beautiful!" Mrs Blair said, with tears in her eyes."  
Mr. Blair beamed. "Colleen, you're absolutely lovely inside and out, and I'm proud to be your owner!" He walked over and hugged her tightly. "May I have the honor of giving away such a lovely bride?"  
Colleen smiled and curtseyed. "You may." Mrs. Blair then stepped forward.  
"A proper bride needs a proper bouquet, don't you think?" she asked, handing Colleen a small bouquet made up of sweet English roses, which tied with a small red ribbon. Colleen gasped and hugged her.  
"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Blair, have you met my future Mother, Starlight?" She smiled. "Starlight, this is Mr. Tony Blair and his wife Cherie. They're my owners. Mr. and Mrs. Blair, this is Huntie's mother, Starlight." Starlight shook hands and bowed  
"An honor, Mr. And Mrs. Blair."  
"Thank you, Ms. Starlight, an honor as well. You have an extraordinary son!"  
"Thank you!"  
"Well, Ladies," Mr. Blair said, opening the door and giving a grand gesture. "Shall we go to this lovely wedding?"  
Hunter peeked out the window at the brightly decorated beach, which was lined with all kinds of lovely flowers. The path from the Headquarters to where Confuse-Us was waiting at the brightly decorated flowered arch, was lead by a shining white carpet. The path was decorated with brightly lit candles, the flames of which, were softly dancing in the black holders. "Wow," he said, his breath clearly taken away. "This is amazing..it's better than either Colleen or I ever dreamed of!"  
"Da, that means we have done our job!!" Exile smiled.  
Hunter grinned, very nearly in tears. "You.." he said, pointing first to Blitz, than to Exile. "You two.." he said, clearly all choked up. "You're just…just too much, that's all!" Shag pulled a hankerchief from his fur, and he dabbed at his eyes.  
"Don't you start crying, Hunter," Blitz said. "If you cry, we'll all cry!"  
"OK, OK, no tears," Hunter said smiling. Confuse-Us came forward then.  
"Good evening, Hunter!"  
"Good evening, Confuse-Us."  
"Well, are you about ready to begin?"  
Hunter looked around. "Yeah, I think we are."  
"Splendid, now I just need.." Before anything else could be said, Exile handed over a box of cocktail weenies. "Ah, good. Oh yeah, the cheesy kind, great!" He stuffed a few in his mouth. "OK, let's all take our places and get ready for the bride!" He started off. Muzzle smiled and hopped over to Hunter, as Hunter smiled and petted him. "OK, guys, one big group hug, then let's hit the road!" Exile, Blitz, Shag, ad Muzzle oved together and they shared a 4-dog hug. Finally, Hunter took a deep breath, and they opened the door and walked out to meet Confuse-Us underneath the flowered arch. "You guys made this?", Hunter asked. Exile and Blitz nodded.  
A little while later, Colleen, Starlight, and Mr. And Mrs. Blair made their way to the back door. Mr. Blair gave a signal to Master, who was sitting in the front row. He nodded to Hubert, who was sitting at a piano to the right of the arch. Immediately a lovely melody began playing. Mr Blair hooked his arm through Colleen's and grinned at her. "Well, this is it, Dear."  
Starlight grinned happily and turned to walk slowly down the aisle. When the reached the end, she kissed her son on the cheek and stood to the right. The melody got deeper, and Colleen grinned happily at Mr. And Mrs. Blair. Slowly, they appeared in the doorway as all the guests rose to thir feet.  
Hunter stared at this picture of loveliness that was coming down the aisle to meet him. Her dress was knee-length and simple, yet she carried it with grace and elegance. Her hair was styled and fell in rich waves down her face, with a few flowers placed in just the right places. On the arm of Mr. Blair, with Mrs. Blair right beside them and the moonlight shining down on her, she looked like something out of a fairy tale.  
Colleen stared as Hunter came closer and closer to her. He was so handsome in his bright white suit with blue trim, it made his golden fur stand out and shine like the millions of stars that were above them. As they locked eyes, the entire beach disappeared. All they could see was each other. They were both shocked back into reality when the music stopped. The guests all sat down as Confuse-Us stepped up and cleared his throat. First the Tribal Leader came up and made a traditional blessing . "Welcome one and all," he ended it. "To the wedding of Hunter and Colleen."  
"Friends, family," Confuse-Us than began, "Humans and canines all, welcome! We are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses on this most beautiful and blessed night, to witness together the joyous union of Hunter and Colleen. Who presents this man to be married to this woman?"  
Starlight raised her hand with teary eyes. "I do."  
Mr. And Mrs. Clinton stood up. "We do too."  
"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"  
"We do," answered the Blairs.  
"You may do so now," Confuse-Us said. Mr. Blair kissed Colleen on the cheek, hugged her tightly, and waited, while Cherie did the same. They both hugged Hunter and put Colleen's hand into his before stepping back to the two empty folding chairs reserved for them. "This is a very special night..for all of us. Of course…the moment any two dogs choose to take the solemn and sacred vows that unite them forever is always special, but for these two: Hunter, and Colleen, this night is without a doubt one of the most special of all, but for these two, it is no doubt one of the most special things to have every happened to either one of them. For Colleen and Hunter have come together, not just from two separate streets…not from two separate cities..not even from two separate states. They have come together from two different countries entirely. Colleen was born and raised on the streets of London, and Hunter was born on a small farm in Wyoming, before moving to California.…yet fate, and I believe the will of Our Lord, have lead them to cross the ocean separating them..to overcome that great obstacle, and to be chosen..both of them…as the courageous warriors known as the Road Rovers that we all know and love. Fate intertwined as they became Leader and Second-In-Command..and allowed them to spend so much time together..so much so the seeds of love took root among them, which lead to us all being here tonight.  
I happen to know both of these individuals personally. I know their birth and their backgrounds. Both of these individuals have had hard childhoods. Colleen had to grow up on her own, homeless on London streets, after losing her mother. Hunter was taken from his mother as a puppy, and adopted by a family that moved away, and soon forgot him, leading to him almost being gassed in a shelter, until fate in the form of the Master, once again intervened and saved him. Yet, from the ashes of these hard childhoods, they have found the greatest miracle of all. The miracle of love to only be found in one another. Their hard lives as puppies have lead them to be strong, independent individuals. However, they have decided they would be better off taking the rest of life's journey together, rather then continue separately." He turned to Hunter just then. "Hunter, will you, in the eyes of God, and in front of these witnesses, take this woman as your mate and wife? Will you promise to love, honor, and cherish her, all the days of your life? Will you help her, honor, her stand beside her, and cherish her, through good times and bad, through happy times and sad? Through sickness and health, will you treat her right, and forever be faithful, till the end of your life?"  
"I will," Hunter said happily  
"Colleen, will you, in the eyes of God, and in front of these witnesses, take this man as your husband and mate? Will you promise to love, honor, and cherish him, all the days of your life? Will you help him, honor him, stand beside him, and cherish him, through good times and bad, through happy times and sad? Through sickness and health, will you treat him right, and forever be faithful, till the end of your life?"  
"I will," Colleen said, with tears of joy in her eyes.  
Hillary then stood up, and took the mike from Confuse-Us, as she opened a Bible. "A reading from the Book of 1st Corinthians:  
_If I speak in the tongues of men and angels but do not have love, I have become a sounding piece of brass or a clashing cymbals. And if I have the gift of prophesying and am acquainted with all the sacred secrets and all knowledge, and if I have all the faith so as to transplant mountains but do not have love, I am nothing. And if I give all my belongings to feed others, and if I hand over my body that I may boast, but do not have love, I am not profited at all.  
Love is long-suffering and kind. Love is not jealous, it does not brag, does not get puffed up, does not behave indecently, does not look for it's own interests, does not become provoked. It does not keep account of the injury. It does not rejoice over unrightousness, but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things." The Word of the Lord."_  
"Now," Confuse-Us said. "A special surprise for the bride and groom. We have our little friends from the St. Mary's Homeless Center, who I understand you helped out greatly, gathered here today to perform a special song in honor of the bride and groom."


	19. Vows of Eternal Love

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** Hunter and Colleen finally exchange their rings and vows, and Confuse-Us officially proclaims them to be a married couple. The kids from St. Mary's Homeless Shelter sing the Frankie Valli song 'Oh What A Night!", for Hunter and Colleen, and then the two of them do a duet to the song 'Now and Forever', by Chie.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the associated characters. Road Rovers, and all characters associated with the series, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Vows of Eternal Love**

Paula Dumas, the director of St. Mary's Homeless Shelter, came forward, and said, "Hunter, and Colleen…tonight, as you prepare to celebrate your blessed union, and declare your undying love for one another, please allow the children that you helped in such a selfless manner, in their time of need. As per the instructions of your friend, Blitz, the children have elected to sing one of Hunter's favorite songs for you both. It's called 'Oh, What A Night!', by Frankie Valli. Sister Eve Marie cued up the song on the Stereo CD Player that Exile had brought out of Hunter's room, after asking his permission, and the children all began singing.

_'Oh, what a night_

_Late December back in sixty-three_

_What a very special time for me_

_As I remember what a night._

_Oh, what a night.  
You know, I didn't even know her name,  
But I was never gonna be the same.  
What a lady. What a night._

_Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked  
In the room and I,  
As I recall it ended much too soon._

_Oh, what a night,  
Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me.  
She was everything I dreamed she'd be.  
Sweet surrender, what a night!_

_I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder  
Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under.  
Oh, what a night!_

_Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked  
In the room and I,  
As I recall it ended much too soon._

_Oh, what a night.  
Why'd it take so long to see the light?  
Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right.  
What a lady, what a night!_

_Oh, I felt a rush like a rollin' bolt of thunder_

_Spinnin' my head around 'n' takin' my body under_

_Oh what a night!_

Once the song ended, the entire audience applauded, and so did Hunter and Colleen. Confuse-Us took the microphone back, and said, "Now is the time for our dear friends, Hunter and Colleen, to exchange the rings and vows, that will forever unite them as a married couple. Is there anyone here, who knows why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony? Let him or her speak now, or forever hold their piece." Five minutes of silence reigned, and, finally, Confuse-Us asked, "Hunter, do you have the ring and the tag?" Hunter accepted the ring and the tag from Blitz, whom he'd chosen as his Best Man, and moved closer to Colleen. He said, "Colleen, from this moment on, I swear to you that I will forever love you, and only you, and that I will always protect, honor, and cherish you, for all the rest of my life." He then slid the chain of the necklace around her neck, which had the ring on the end, and then affixed the golden tag to her collar. It had a white English Rose engraved onto it, against the background of a red enamel heart. On the reverse, it read _'Hunter and Colleen, together forever.'_ Confuse-us then turned to Colleen, and said, "Colleen, do you have the ring and the tag?" Colleen smiled, and, with tears of joy in her eyes, she prepared to exchange her vows. She said, "Huntie, from this moment on, I promise that you shall forever be in my heart, and you will always have my love. I swear to you, that no one will ever take your place in my heart." She then accepted the ring and tag from Starlight, her Matron-Of-Honor, and then, she slid Hunter's ring onto his ring finger, a simple, white gold band, with the words _'To my beloved Huntie-love always-Colleen'_, engraved onto the inside of the band. She then affixed his tag, which had an American Flag engraved into it, against a red enamel heart background. The back of his tag also read, _'Hunter and Colleen, together forever.'_ As soon as that was done, Confuse-Us said, "Hunter, and Colleen, please place your hands together, and come stand by me." They did so, and Confuse-Us blessed their joined hands, before placing a white cloth over them. He then said, "Let in be known to all in attendance here tonight, that, not only in our eyes, but also in the eyes of The Lord God Almighty, and in the eyes of our saviour, The Holy Son Jesus Christ, that Hunter and Colleen are now Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Hunter turned and pulled Colleen close, and their lips met in a deep, seering kiss. When they finally broke their kiss, Confuse-Us said, "May your union be forever blessed, and may you both live a long, happy life together, both surrounded by each other's eternal love and devotion. Amen." The audience repeated, **"AMEN," **in unison, and then Hunter took the microphone. He said, before our reception gets underway, Colleen and I would like to sing a song for you, called 'Now and Forever', by Chie. Colleen, would you please join me up here on the stage?" She walked up beside him, and Hunter then cued up the song on his Stereo. He and Colleen then started their performance.

Colleen:

'_Sometimes I feel so all alone_

_Finding myself callin' your name'_

Hunter:

_When we're apart, so far away_

_Hopin' it's me that you're thinkin' of_

_Colleen:_

_Could it be true, could it be real?_

_Hunter&Colleen:_

_My heart says that you're the one._

_Hunter:There's noone else, you're the only one for me._

_Hunter&Colleen: Yes, this time my love's the real thing._

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Colleen:Baby, it's you, Hunter&Colleen:we'll be together now and forever._

_Colleen:Could it be true, could it be real?_

_Hunter&Colleen:My heart says that you're the one._

_Hunter:There's noone else, you're the only one for me._

_Hunter&Colleen:Yes, this time my love's the real thing._

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Colleen:Baby, it's you, _

_Hunter&Colleen:we'll be together now and forever._

_Never felt that love is so right._

_The world seemed such an empty place._

_We need someone we could give our all._

_Colleen:Baby, it's you, _

_Hunter&Colleen:we'll be together now and forever.'_

Once they finished, and took their bows, the audience began applauding them, and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Colleen said, "Thank you all, for everything. Please join us inside, for the reception." Hunter and Colleen then walked back into the Headquarters, hand-in-hand, and their friends and loved ones followed, overjoyed that Hunter and Colleen were finally together, and always would be.


	20. I Finally Found Someone

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary:**** Hunter and Colleen are finally married, and we join them now for their reception, and the congratulatory speeches by their friends and loved ones.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the characters associated with the series. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers.**

The back door to Headquarters opened wide, as Hunter and Colleen entered happily, hand in hand, followed by Starlight on the arm of Blitz, Shag pushing Muzzle and Exile. The Clintons and Blairs followed, Master and Hubert right behind them, followed by all the invited guests. Hunter and Colleen stopped, and gasped at what greeted them, a lovely large white sign that spelled out, 'CONGRATULATIONS, HUNTER AND COLLEEN- UNITED AT LAST!' Colleen turned toward Blitz and Exile. "Oh goodness, you didn't have to do that!"  
"We wanted to, though, Comrade!" Exile said.  
"I know you said you wanted it simple, but you deserve a LITTLE something fancy." Blitz said happily. "Come on, let's sit down, Shag is about to dish out the food!"  
A little while later, after everyone had finished eating, Hunter walked over to where the musicians were, and whispered something to them. They nodded happily. Exile looked questioningly at Hunter, who nodded. Exile beamed and walked over to where the musicians were, taking one of their mikes.  
"Attention, Comrades all," he began. "It us now time for bride and groom to have first dance! Hunter? Colleen? If you would!" Hunter offered his arm to his beloved new wife, who took it, and let him lead her out to the dance floor. Quickly, he swept her into his arms, as the music filled them with complete joy. Immediately, the Headquarters, and in fact, the world, vanished from their sight. They were in their own world, floating on a Heavenly cloud of love, just the two of them, as the words of the song echoed in their ears, and reached into their souls:

_I finally found someone_

_That knocks me off my feet_

_I finally found the one_

_That makes me feel complete_

_It started over coffee_

_We started out as friends_

_It's funny how from simple things_

_The best things begin_

_This time is different  
And it's all because of you  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it though  
My favorite line was  
"Can I call you sometime"  
It's all you had to say  
To take my breath away_

_This is it!  
Oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night  
'Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone_

_Did I keep you waiting? I didn't mind  
I apologise, baby that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine_

_You know I love your hair  
Are you sure it looks right?  
I love what you wear  
Isn't it too tight?  
You're exceptional  
I can't wait for the rest of my life_

When the song finished, they pulled each other close in a deep, loving kiss. "I love you," Hunter whispered softly to her.  
"I love you too," she whispered back, before the applause surrounding them brought them back to earth, as they remembered where they were. Blitz then stood up, and tapped his glass with his fork.  
"Everyone, everyone, I'd like to make a toast," everyone stood up and raised their glasses, as Hunter and Colleen took theirs. "To Hunter and Colleen. I think everyone who knows me, definitely knows that for the longest time, I was not the nicest dog in the world, especially not to Hunter. Mostly because I was jealous. Jealous of him and his love for Colleen. But, I look at the two of them now, and I know that I was wrong..definitely wrong. I see them now, and I see two people who have more in common with each other than I've ever seen in anyone else. Both of them have overcome huge tragedies in their lives, both of them grew up without parents or homes, and through fate Master chose them to become the best Leader and Second-In-Command any team could ever have…and also the best and most understanding friends anyone on EARTH could have! Even after all my jealous rants, even after the huge amount of passes I made at Colleen, they both found it in their hearts to not only forgive me but to start over..and now they are the best friends anyone could ask for! I am so lucky to have both of them…and I thank God every day they forgave me. Hunter, Colleen, from the bottom of my heart..thank you, and congratulations. I can honestly say..I love you both!"  
"Hear hear, to Hunter and Colleen!" everyone said, clinking their glasses.  
Starlight then came forward. "To my beloved son Hunter, and my new daughter, Colleen. As Blitz said, both Hunter and Colleen have grown up without any parents. When Hunter was only 8 weeks old, the farmer who owns me, snatched him away from me and sold him to another family. But not a day went by when I didn't think of him, and would give anything to have my pride and joy back with me! But now, I see it was all God's doing, for if Hunter had stayed with me on the farm, he might never have been chosen as a Road Rover, and he would have never met his most perfect soul mate, who I'm proud to call my own daughter. In a way, she's a lot like me..for having to guard a henhouse from wolves and foxes and protect the farm, you really can't be too ladylike..I guess that's why we got along so well!" They all laughed. "Your mother must have been a brave woman, Colleen, to raise a daughter by herself on the London streets…and seeing as how you're the result, I can honestly say she did a great job! Hunter, Colleen, I love you both so much, congratulations, and have a long and wonderful life together. Colleen, welcome to the family. I'm proud to call you my daughter!" Everyone applauded, as Exile took the floor.  
_"_Ah, my Comrades, what can I say? Like Blitz put it, you both are so obviously soul mates, since first day we met. We know how much both of you have in common, it is so obvious even for someone who has just met you. The love that was always there has just grown and grown, and it will continue to grow forever! My Comrades, you are wonderful dogs, and you deserve each other, love and prayers be with you forever, congratulations!"  
Shag then raised his glass, as Exile stood by him to translate.  
_"_Runter, Rolleen, Ri rnow rou rer rent ro re, rnd r'm ro rappy rou rinally rre rogether. Ro rre reat reammates rand reat rriends rnd Ri rnow rou rlways rill re rorether. Ronragulations!"  
"Hunter, Colleen, I know you were meant to be, and I'm so happy you finally are together. You are great teammates, and great friends, and I know you always will be together. Congratulations!"  
The Master came forward. "Hunter, Colleen, from day one, I've noticed that you both had a special bond between you. I know that it was by sheer coincidence, that you both had similar backgrounds, but both of you had true gifts, and hearts of gold, that deemed you worthy of being Road Rovers. And these same traits and qualities, have lead you to be together. I couldn't be happier of you were my own children. Congratulations, Hunter and Colleen, and may long life and joy always be with you forever!"  
Hubert then raised his glass. "Hunter, Colleen, I could see how close you both were from day one, and I could almost predict this day coming for you! I wish you lots of love, peace, joy, tenderness, and lots of adventure in years to come. Have faith in each other, and faith in the Lord, and all is possible. Congratulations!"  
Persia then came forward. "I think Blitz said it best in his speech,. Hunter and Colleen are truly meant to be together, as we have all seen time and time again. We know we never have to worry about anything if Hunter is here, and if he cannot be, we know Colleen will step up, and assume control, which is just as comforting. Hunter, Colleen, may your bravery, faith, and love take you far. Congratulations."  
Bill Clinton then stood up. "This whole day truly has been a surprise, not only for Hunter and Colleen, but for Hillary, me, and the Blairs as well. I honestly had no idea my Hunter, who I played with on the White House Lawn, is in fact, an honest to goodness freedom fighting hero! But I couldn't be prouder of him! Hearing all the exploits he led, I just swelled up with ride, This is truly MY dog, and I'm so hay he's found his soul mate. Hunter, Colleen…may you both have love and joy in years to come, and continue fighting evil and terror with the strength you've been known to have. Congratulations, Boy! I couldn't be prouder!"  
Hillary came forward. "What Bill has said is true. I've known Hunter to be a sweet, playful dog, I never would have guessed the truth. Now that I know, I'm more impressed than I've ever been about anyone in my life. I'm proud to be your owner, and I'm proud to have met Colleen, who is your true soul mate in every way. Congratulations!"  
Mr. Blair stood up. "Colleen is more my wife's pet than mine, but I do love her as much as Cherie. But, neither one of us would have guessed her secret, or the heroism she has displayed. She is a strong, brave woman, and I can honestly say we have never seen her happier. After all of the hardships she had endured in her life, she had earned this happy day, and I'm proud and pleased to share it. I'd tell Hunter to take care of her, but it is so obvious she can take care of herself!" They all laughed. "So, take care of each other, and never lose faith. My blessings and love!"  
Mrs. Blair stood up with tears in her eyes. " Like Tony has said, Colleen is my cherished pet, and I love it when she's happy, and I can honestly say I've never seen her happier than she is tonight. I know Hunter knows what a special angel she is, and how brave and strong she had to be in her life. She is gentle, kind, and strong, and I can see the deep love in her eyes every time she looks at Hunter. I know Hunter will never forget how special she is, and I can tell he will cherish every moment with her as I do. I love you so much, Colleen, and I wish you all the happiness in the world…and I hope you will come and visit. Love and joy forever my dear!"  
Sister Eve Marie came forward. "Hunter and Colleen, you both led this daring rescue mission to save our Homeless Shelter, and to prevent our familes from being thrown into the streets. Your kindness is something to never be forgotten, and we never will. We hope you'll come and visit us real soon. God's love always be with you both forever!"  
After the toasts had all been said, Exile put another song on the karaoke machine, and Hunter danced with his Mother, while Mr. Blair bowed to Colleen, and started to dance with her.

_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_to never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

After the song ended, Shag wheeled out the cake- a gorgeous vanilla cake, with rich red frosting, and pink roses on the top. Hunter and Colleen both cut the cake, and fed each other a piece before passing it out to everyone. Persia caught sight of Blitz sitting at the table, and walked over to sit with him.  
"Hello, Blitz."  
He looed up and smiled. "Hi."  
"That was a very beautiful speech you made before."  
_"_I meant every word of it, Persia. Hunter and Colleen are both very special dogs."  
"They are, definitely." She looked at the brightly decorated room. "I didn't know you made this, Blitz! This is beautiful! "  
"Well, Exile, Hubert, and Shag helped."  
"You all did a fantastic job."  
"Dunkeshein, Pretty Dog," Blitz said, before catching himself. But, to his surprise, Persia didn't seem to mind a bit. She smiled, as another song came on.  
Blitz looked a bit unsure, and he glanced at Exile, who urged him with gestures. He stood up. "Persia, would you like to dance?"  
Persia stood up. "I'd love to." She walked into his arms.  
A little later Exile, clapped his hands together. "Comrades, now comes time for a very special present that Blitz, Hubert, and I wish to give to Hunter and Colleen!" He gestured to a TV set that was set up on a high platform, so everyone could see it. Hubert came forward, and handed Exile a tape, which he put into the VCR. The tape consisted of a series of pictures of Hunter and Colleen through the months, as a lovely Sarah McLachlan song played.:

_It's not that unusual_

_When everything is beautiful._

_It's just another ordinary miracle today._

_The sky knows when its time to snow,  
Don't need to teach a seed to grow.  
It's just another ordinary miracle today._

_Life is like a gift they say  
Wrapped up for you everyday;  
Open up and find a way  
To give some of your own._

_Isn't it remarkable?  
Like every time a rain drop falls,  
It's just another ordinary miracle today._

_Birds in winter have their fling  
But always make it home by spring.  
It's just another ordinary miracle today  
When you wake up everyday  
Please don't throw your dreams away;  
Hold them close to your heart  
Cause we're all a part  
Of the ordinary miracle.  
Ordinary miracle_

_Do you want to see a miracle?  
ohh ohh ohh, ohhh ohh ohh..._

_It seems so exceptional  
That things just work out after all.  
It's just another ordinary miracle today._

The final picture was of Hunter and Colleen standing in front of the homeless shelterwith the kids. Exile whispered, "Sister Marie came over with that this morning. Hubert had to fit it in at last minute." The credits came on then.  
_Photo research by Blitz and Exile. Video work by Professor Hubert.  
_Everyone applauded, as Blitz took the tape out and presented it to Hunter. "Hunter, Colleen, we'd like you to have this tape, to always remember this day!" Hunter and Colleen, clearly choked up, hugged Blitz, Exile, and Hubert tightly, before resuming their dance. Persia came up and tapped Blitz on the shoulder.  
"Would you like to dance?"  
Blitz smiled. "Sure!" He exchanged a grin with Hunter, as they danced past him and Colleen.


	21. Honeymoon in Paradise

**The Wonder of You**

**Story by:**** Phoenix710&Merigirl**

**Summary: ****Hunter and Colleen have one last dance, before leaving for their honeymoon, which the Clintons have arranged for them. Let's join the two happy newlyweds, as they prepare to start their new lives together.**

**Disclaimer:**** Neither Merigirl nor I claim any rights whatsoever to Road Rovers, or to any of the associated characters. Road Rovers, and all associated characters, are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers. The song that Hunter and Colleen have their final dance to, 'Cloud 9', is property of Maaya Sakamoto, and can be found on the soundtrack of the anime 'Wolf's Rain'. The song Hunter sings for Colleen in their hotel room, 'You'll Be In My Heart', is property of Phil Collins, and the song that Colleen sings for him, 'I Love You', is property of Sarah McLachlan.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Honeymoon in Paradise**

As Hunter stood there on the dance floor, with Colleen in his arms, he was totally overwhelmed by her beauty. Her bright blue eyes sparkled, and she had the most beautiful smile, which went along with her equally lovely face. She had one arm around his shoulders, while he held her other hand in one of his. His other arm was around her waist, as they waited for the song that Colleen had chosen for their final dance number. In the meantime, Hunter looked around, and saw Exile off to one side, talking with Olivia Peru and Sport. Blitz was happily chatting with Persia, and he could see that Blitz had finally found someone of his own. From the look on her face, Persia seemed to like Blitz as well, and both Hunter and Colleen were happy for their friend. Starlight was having a conversation with Mrs. Blair and Mrs. Clinton, while Mr. Blair and Mr. Clinton talked with The Master and Professor Hubert. Shag was having some of the steak, along with some of just about everything else from the banquet table, and the Amazon Tribe was sitting together, eating, talking, and giving silent thanks to Hunter and Colleen, for all they'd done for them. The kids from the Homeless Shelter were having some fruit punch, while Paula Dumas and Sister Eve Marie kept an eye on them. Colleen was quite taken with Hunter as well. His golden fur gleamed in the overhead lights, and his warm, loving brown eyes were focused on her, and she could see that there was no way he'd ever want to be with anyone else other than her, which was exactly how she felt about him.

At last, Hunter and Colleen heard the head musician announce: "Now, the final song that has been requested by the newly married couple, Hunter, and his lovely bride, Colleen. This song is called 'Cloud 9, by Maaya Sakamoto'

'_I hear a voice calling._

_A voice, resounding through the sky that stopped crying._

_It has shot through the target of my heart._

_Chasing the summer I spent with you,_

_I pass through the end of winter._

_The words I heard from you that day_

_Are guiding me._

_The smell of a snow storm,_

_High frequencies mixed in a harmony._

_There's more than enough memories, but_

_If I turned around, I could lose just as much._

_So I recklessly went down that road,_

_Praying for tomorrow._

_The wild sleeping within is driving us_

_To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream._

_The aimless, simple, helpless days,_

_We keep walking through them,_

_Because we are the children of the journey._

_So you're guided?_

_Do you keep running from something?_

_(The endless world)_

_Someday, when you've reached your destination,_

_You'll be able to see the rest of your dream._

_Unchanging, fearless, our strength,_

_We had it since the first time of despair._

_Unforgettable, inseparable, memories of the distant days,_

_A tail with a small bone left._

_The wild sleeping within is driving us_

_To the eternal, endless, irreplaceable dream._

_Like a climber ascending to the summit,_

_I want to reach someday the place of beatitude._

_So let's keep on walking,_

_Because we are the children of the journey._

_I hear a voice,_

_From beyond the sky that stopped crying._

_I am waiting for you.'_

When the song ended, everyone stood up and applauded, and Hunter looked deep into Colleen's eyes again, and she smiled broadly. Together, they walked hand-in-hand up to the stage, so that they could deliver their speeches. Hunter took the microphone first, and said, "I'd like to start by thanking my owners, Mr. and Mrs. Clinton, for taking me in, for loving me, for taking care of me, and for being supportive of me, even after finding out about my escapades as a Road Rover. You've been absolutely wonderful owners, and I promise to come and visit you whenever I can, and I promise to bring Colleen along, and, if possible, my mother as well. My mother is the next one I'd like to thank, not only for raising me so well in the eight short weeks we were together, but also, for allowing my lovely wife Colleen to join our little family, and accepting her as her own daughter. Mom, no matter where I go, or what I'm doing, I will always think of you, and I will ALWAYS love you. Next, I'd like to thank The Master, for rescuing me from my scheduled gassing at the Animal Shelter, and choosing me to be the Leader of the Road Rovers. Of course, most of all, I'd like to thank you for allowing me to meet Colleen, who I now know that I can't live without. I also want to thank all of the rest of you that have come here, to share this wonderful day with Colleen and I. Sport, Olivia, Luka, Persia, as well as the other Space Rovers, Oso, and all the other members of the Amazon Tribe, and, of course, the children of St. Mary's Homeless Shelter, their caretakers, and their parents. We were glad we were able to help you in your time of need, and we'd like to return that favor, and thank you for the lovely song you treated Colleen and I to out on the beach. I also want to thank Confuse-Us, for performing the ceremony, and for your help years ago, in giving us the means to rescue Colleen from the werewolves. I want to especially thank Blitz, for coming up with the idea for this wonderful wedding, as well as Exile, and Shag, and Professor Hubert. I also want to thank you all for being wonderful teammates, and equally wonderful friends. I also want to thank Muzzle, for being my best friend while I was in the Animal Shelter, and for sticking with me, all this time, not to mention all the times you've saved us all. Finally, I'd like to thank Colleen, for always being there for me, for being my closest friend, and, most of all, for allowing me to be the lucky man to marry her. Colleen, I love you, and I will always love you, now and forever." Hunter stepped back, and let Colleen take the microphone. She said, "As Huntie said, you've all been simply wonderful, and neither Huntie, nor I, could've possibly asked for a more wonderful wedding or reception, than the one you've all given us tonight. I'd like to start by thanking my owners, Mr. and Mrs. Blair, for all the love that they've given me through the years, and for being so understanding, when they found out that I was a Road Rover. You've been nothing short of wonderful to me, and I promise that I'll come and visit you whenever I can, and I'll keep in touch with you on the phone as well. Next, I'd like to thank Huntie's mum, Starlight. I've enjoyed every minute that we've spent together, Starlight, and I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for taking me into your little family, and adopting me as your daughter. Like Huntie said, I'll always be thinking of you, no matter what. Master, Blitz, Shag, and Exile, along with Professor Hubert, thank you all, for the wedding, the reception, and, of course, your friendship. Master, I also want to thank you for choosing me as part of the team, which allowed me to meet Huntie, my one and only true soulmate. I want to thank the rest of the guests for coming, and for your friendship. I promise, we'll visit you all whenever we can." The room erupted with applause, and then Hunter and Colleen walked off stage. Bill Clinton said, "Hunter, Colleen…Hillary and I have a surprise for you both. Could you come outside?" Hunter walked outside, with Colleen happily following along beside him. Everyone else came outside as well. When Hunter and Colleen saw what was waiting for them, their eyes went wide…the massive Carnival Cruise Lines ship _Carnival Valor_, was sitting right at the dock, waiting for them. Mr. Clinton said, "I called ahead, and arranged for them to take you and Colleen down to Hawaii for a week-long honeymoon. I'll pay for any expenses you two rack up, as my thanks for all you've done for the entire world. Your luggage is already on board, and in your room. Here's your room assignment tag, and boarding ticket. Have fun now!" Hunter smiled, and then he shook his owner's hand, and then hugged Hillary. He repeated the gesture with everyone else, while Colleen gave everyone a parting hug. Once they were onboard, the _Carnival Valor_ pulled out to sea, and headed off towards Hawaii. Hunter looked back, and saw that Blitz and Exile were holding up a sign that read **'BON VOYAGE, HUNTER AND COLLEEN!!!"** The two happy newlyweds waved to their friends and loved ones on shore, until they were out of sight. Once they'd gone out to sea, Hunter pulled Colleen close, and kissed her, long and deep. They decided to go and see what kinds of fun there was to be had aboard the ship, before it arrived in Hawaii.

The next evening, the ship docked in Hawaii, Hunter and Colleen collected their luggage, and made their way down onto the island. Colleen looked around her, and she said, "Oh…Huntie…it's so lovely! I can't believe we're actually here, together!" He pulled her close, and replied, "Colleen, we'll always be together, forever. Let's go find our hotel." The two of them set off, and were soon met by a chauffeur, who was standing beside a white limousine, with the words **'PARADISE SUITES'** written on the doors. The man asked, "Are you Hunter and Colleen?" Hunter replied, "That's us." He nodded, and then began loading their luggage into his trunk, while Hunter and Colleen climbed into the car, and strapped in. Within a half-hour, the two of them were in front of their hotel, and Colleen said, "Huntie, it's abso-bloomin'-lutely lovely! This is gonna be the best honeymoon imaginable!" Hunter replied, "It sure is, sweetheart, because I'll be spending it with you." She blushed, and then she smiled and kissed him. After they checked in, Hunter and Colleen headed into the elevator, and headed up to their suite.

Once they reached their room, Hunter used the keycard to open the door, and he and Colleen both gasped. The room was HUGE, at least twice the size of their rec room back at HQ. The bed was huge, and, when Colleen sat down on the mattress, she felt as though she was sitting on a cloud. There was a miniature refridgerator, stocked with their favorite kinds of ice cream, soda, and some lunch meat, and some bread, for making sandwiches. The bathroom was very spacious as well, and the tub was more than large enough for both of them, and it even had a Jacuzzi. One wall of the room was dominated by a full-length panoramic view window, allowing Hunter and Colleen to look out over the lovely island, and there was a large balcony outside, complete with a table that they could sit and eat at. Insect repelling candles were set up, to keep away mosquitoes. Once Hunter and Colleen had freshened up, and changed out of their wedding attire, they walked along the beach for a little while, before going back to the room and ordering dinner. Hunter called a nearby steakhouse called the Aloha Resort Steakhouse, and ordered a medium-rare Chateau Briande, with a side order of fries, Barq's Root Beer, and a Caesar Salad for himself, and Colleen ordered Chateau Briande as well, cooked medium, with fries as a side order, a salad with ranch dressing, and a Pepsi. When their dinner arrived, the two of them took it out onto the balcony, and sat down next to one another. Colleen said, "Huntie, it's so pretty out here…the stars, the moon, the candlelight…" Hunter smiled, and said, "It is lovely, Colleen, but I'm sitting next to the most beautiful woman on Earth, and I will never, ever leave your side." She blushed, and replied, "Huntie…" They kissed, long and deep. When they finally came up for air, they finished their dinner, threw away the trash, and then headed into their room and brushed their teeth. Hunter then took Colleen out to the beach again, for a moonlit walk. They stopped at the water's edge, and Hunter then swept Colleen up into his arms, and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, as she kissed him back. Before long, they headed back inside, and went back to their room. Colleen was about to open the door, when Hunter said, "No, Colleen…wait a minute." She suddenly felt Hunter sweep her up again, as he carried her, bridal-style. While holding on to him with one arm around his shoulders, she used her other hand to slide the keycard in, and he then carried her across the threshold. He put up the **'DO NOT DISTURB'** sign on the door, and then, he said, "Colleen, I'd like to sing a song for you, called 'You'll Be In My Heart', by Phil Collins. He started up the song, and began serenading her.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand,_

_Hold it tight_

_I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know_

_When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

When he finished, Colleen had tears in her eyes, and she said, "Huntie…that was the most beautiful song I've ever heard you sing. I've got one for you as well. It's called 'I Love You', by Sarah McLachlan. She started it up, and began singing to her beloved husband.

_I have a smile _

_Stretched from ear to ear _

_To see you walking down the road _

_We meet at the lights _

_I stare for a while _

_The world around disappears _

_Just you and me _

_On this island of hope _

_A breath between us could be miles _

_Let me surround you _

_My sea to your shore _

_Let me be the calm you seek _

_Oh and every time I'm close to you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_And you just walk away _

_And I forgot _

_To tell you _

_I love you _

_And the night's_

_Too long _

_And cold here _

_Without you _

_I grieve in my condition _

_For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so _

_Oh and every time I'm close to you _

_There's too much I can't say _

_And you just walk away _

_And I forgot _

_To tell you _

_I love you _

_And the night's _

_Too long _

_And cold here _

_Without you_

When Colleen finished, Hunter had tears in his eyes as well, and he quickly pulled his lovely angel close. "Colleen, I swear…you've got to be an angel, because you not only look like one, you even sound like one." They kissed again, and then they made their way to the bed. They slowly sank down onto the soft mattress, and Hunter's arms went up around Colleen's shoulders, as hers came up to frame his face. They cuddled very closely for about an hour, before heading in to take a shower. After that, they dried off, changed the sheets, and finally, climbed back into bed. Hunter said, "Goodnight, my precious angel. I love you." She kissed him, and replied, "I love you too, Huntie-Wuntie, and I always will." They were both asleep minutes later, knowing that nothing would ever separate them.

**The End.**


End file.
